Realizacion
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Todo el mundo sabia que llegaria este dia. Todo el mundo lo esperaba, menos Ash, pero... ¿Tenia que ser a las tres de la mañana? ThreeShots - Epilogo
1. Parte 1

**Realización:**

**Parte 1 - Misty**

Era una noche tranquila y estrellada en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Los Pokemon estaban felices, placidamente durmiendo en sus tanques de agua, después de todo esa era la especialidad de este gimnasio. Los Pokemon tipo agua. Antiguamente esta ciudad era conocida por las tres grandes bellezas que vivían en este gimnasio, Las Tres Hermanas Sensacionales. Ahora Ciudad Celeste es conocida por la fuerte líder de gimnasio que en este momento duerme tranquilamente. Misty.

La poderosa entrenadora de Pokemon tipo agua. Poco se sabia de ella antes de que iniciara su viaje, sus habilidades crecieron ecopotencialmente a su regreso y aunque todo el mundo se preguntara que tipo de entrenamiento hizo, ella no responderá. Porque ese secreto es solo de ella y de sus amigos. Aunque más bien todo se lo debía a una sola persona. Un joven que lentamente se hacia conocer por el mundo Pokemon como uno de los grandes entrenadores y posiblemente quien se convertiría en un verdadero Maestro Pokemon.

¿Por qué le debía todo a él?

Simple.

Él le enseño una determinación, un coraje, sentimiento por los Pokemon que no cualquier persona creería lo que le hizo crecer de formas que ella jamás pensó posibles. Y lo más importante de todo. Es el Misty, la poderosa líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, un secreto que ella jamás diría, pero que todos sus amigos sabían, salvo el propio muchacho.

A su vez, eso fue lo más triste, ya que esa misma determinación, coraje y sentimientos por los Pokemon fueron los que le impidieron ver al joven lo que ella sentía por él. Y si le sumamos el hecho de que el mismo conocimiento en los sentimientos de los Pokemon, era el equivalente opuesto a su conocimiento en los sentimientos humanos.

Ese era él joven.

Ese era Ash Ketchum.

Tenía muchas virtudes. Leal. Inventivo. Valiente. Amistoso. Divertido. Amable. Humanitario. Tenía muchos defectos. Impulsivo. Impetuoso. Terco. Denso.

Y Misty no lo tendría de otro modo.

Pero la pelirroja desconocía algo que sus amigos sabían. Los sentimientos de ambos eran mutuos. El problema es que el muchacho aun no lo sabía. Aun no tenía ese nivel de madurez emocional. Todos esperaban el día en que Ash Ketchum llegara a la realización. Todos sabían que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano. Solo que no sabían cuando y tal vez ese día estaba más cerca de lo que creían.

Aunque Misty soñaba con ese día todas las noches. Aquel día en que sus sentimientos serian mutuos y estarían juntos. Siempre lo soñó y esta noche no era la excepción. Dentro de una habitación del gimnasio se encontraba la pelirroja, en su cama cómodamente dormida después de un largo día de trabajo y entrenamiento. Como líder de este gimnasio sus tareas son arduas y constantes, tal vez de vez en cuando recibiría ayuda de sus hermanas o de Tracey. Lamentablemente hoy no fue así, sus hermanas estaban de gira gracias a su trabajo de modelaje lo que dio como resultado un largo, merecido e instantáneo descanso reparador.

Para el infortunio de la pelirroja, esta noche no tendría descanso mucho descanso.

***Ring – Ring - Ring * *Ring – Ring - Ring* *Llamada* *Llamada* *Ring – Ring - Ring* *Ring – Ring – Ring* *Llamada* *Llamada***

El sonido característico del videotelefóno inundo todo el gimnasio, despertando a la cansada líder. Esto generaba un problema para el que llamara, después de todo, se sabía que la líder de gimnasio se enojaba fácilmente y era aun más irritable con falta de sueño.

"¡Mas vale que sea muy importante!" vociferaba Misty avanzando a paso fuerte hacia el videotelefóno. Bruscamente tomo asiento y dejo el aparato en modo audio. "¡¿Quién es?!" grito sin importar la persona del otro lado.

"¡Misty!" grito la voz del otro lado. La pelirroja se congelo, por un momento su furia flaqueo. Con tan solo escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él le bastaba para reconocerlo. "¡Soy yo! ¡Ash!" grito del otro lado.

"¿Ash?" inmediatamente encendió la pantalla revelando al entrenador en Sinnoh. "¡¿Paso algo?!" pregunto preocupada, no era normal que su amigo la llamara a esta hora. "¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Y Pikachu?! ¡¿Brock?!"

"No, todos están bien" respondió. Y solo esa respuesta tan simple basto para desatar la furia de Misty renovada y aumentada. Amara mucho al entrenador, pero no significaba que no se enojara con él. Años de discusiones entre ellos eran la prueba.

"¡Entonces que demonios te pasa! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!" grito llameando. E inmediatamente la pelirroja noto algo extraño. Ash se veía afligido, a pesar de que le dijera que todo estaba bien. Se veía alterado, algo raro pasaba. "¿Por qué llamas?" pregunto ya mas calmada.

"Yo…" Ash comenzó a verse realmente agitado. Respiraba rápidamente y casi descontrolado. "Lo siento, olvide la diferencia de hora" dijo aun en tono afligido. Esto fue la segunda y la tercera rareza del día. Ash Ketchum disculpándose y algo que por primera vez veía en sus ojos. Miedo.

Misty conocía a Ash, durante todo el tiempo que viajaron nunca lo vio vacilar, siempre un paso adelante y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Las pocas veces que lo vio con miedo eran respecto a sus Pokemon, algún daño que llevara Pikachu u otro. Pero aquí estaba. Lo imposible, Ash Ketchum temblando. Como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros.

"Ash… ya no importa. ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto ahora realmente preocupada y dejando de lado todo el enojo. Para agregar otra rareza al record del día, en el cual todos habían ocurrido en menos de un minuto. Ash comenzó a balbucear, hablaba muy rápido, cortaba las palabras, en definitiva no se entendía absolutamente nada. "Ash… cálmate y piensa en cada palabra antes de hablar"

"No, no puedo, ¡Ese es el problema!" grito el entrenador frustrado. "Es aplastante, demoledor. Como si comprimieran mi interior mil veces con un ataque de fisura. Me cuesta respirar, hablar, pensar, ni siquiera me distrae el pensar en los Pokemon. Tan solo van unas horas y me estoy volviendo loco" El entrenador estaba totalmente desesperado.

"¿Ash? No te entiendo. ¿De que me hablas?" pregunto aun mas preocupada que antes.

"¡Ni yo lo entiendo! No entiendo como puede una sensación tan desesperante, aplastante y agobiadora pueda al mismo tiempo producir tanta felicidad. ¡Estoy confuso! ¡No lo puedo entender y me desespera aun más!" gritaba. Misty nunca había visto a Ash actuar de esa manera, por suerte al parecer estaba en una cabina privada.

Esta situación comenzó a irritar a la pelirroja. No podía entender a lo que Ash se refería, la había quitado el sueño despertándole a las tres de la mañana y por si fuera poco le estaba gritando. ¿Qué clase de persona consiente hace eso? No Ash.

"¡¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?! ¡Aquí son las tres de la mañana y tú estas gritándome! ¡Me quitas el sueño y mañana tengo un día ocupado! ¡No tengo porque quedarme a escuchar tus berrinches a esta hora!" ahora era Misty la que le estaba gritándole de respuesta, tal y como lo hacían siempre, salvo que esta vez no estaba ni Brock con sus palabras o Pikachu con su Impactrueno para detenerlos, y al estar hablando por videotelefóno hacia imposible que su mazo surtiera efecto en Ash.

"¡Tu eres mi problema! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" respondió Ash.

"¡¿Qué yo soy el problema?! ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Qué problema?! ¡Tú eres el problema que llamas estas horas! ¡No tienes ningún sentido!" Ahora estaba furiosa, confusa, e impactada. ¿Qué tipo de problema le podría haber dado ella? Pero más que nada estaba perturbado, ya que por un momento pensó ver una lágrima cayendo del ojo izquierdo de Ash. "_No, debió ser un efecto de luz_"

Inmediatamente la duda sobre la lágrima se disipo, en efecto ahora el entrenado Pokemon estaba llorando. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Ash casi nunca llora, en todo su viaje tal vez lo vio llorar unas cuantas veces, pero siempre era por algún Pokemon o la vez que lloro cuando se separaron.

"¡Es tu culpa!" La voz seguía seria, no era pena por la que lloraba. Era desesperación.

"_¿Tanto es? ¿En verdad le pude haber hecho algo? Si es así, ¿Qué?_" pensó Misty ahora en verdad espantada ¿Qué podría haberle hecho a Ash como para que pudiera estar tan desesperado?

"¡Es tu culpa!" repitió, ya que Misty no respondió. "¡Debe ser tu culpa! ¡No entiendo porque!"

"¡Entonces dímelo para que pueda entender y ayudarte!" grito Misty. Su furia se apaciguó un poco ante la notable desesperación, volviendo a nacer una vez que le volvió a gritar.

"¡¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti!!" anuncio a los cuatro vientos el entrenador Pokemon..

Misty quedo muda, no podía tener una respuesta para aquella aclaración, la cual siempre fue la mas esperada por Misty, pero la mas improbable y ciertamente aun mas esta noche.

"¡No lo entiendo! ¡Siempre pensé que era normal extrañar a un amigo y no creí que fuera diferente contigo! ¡Aun mas si eres mi mejor amiga!" Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por el rostro de Ash, estaba respirando agitado. "¡Pero solo no es normal! ¡No puedo parar de pensar en ti! ¡Cuando lo hago me angustia el saber que no estas aquí! ¡Pero el pensamiento me alegra! ¡Cuando veo el pañuelo! ¡Cuando veo el señuelo! ¡El agua! ¡Los Pokemon acuáticos! ¡Un gimnasio! ¡Todo me hace pensar en ti! ¡Y no se por que!"

"Al principio lograba distraerme entrenando a mis Pokemon y combatiendo, como siempre. Pero hoy muchas cosas extrañas ocurrieron. Yo, Brock y Dawn fuimos a pescar, yo use el señuelo que me diste. Dawn me lo pidió" Ash soltó una leve risa triste. "Esto fue lo primero: me negué, no quise ni por un segundo que Dawn lo tocara. Una vez que iniciamos, como siempre se mostró ser muy efectiva, en solo un par de minutos pico un Buizel. El robo la caña, con todo y señuelo. ¡Me aterre! No lo mostré a los demás, pero en realidad me aterre ante la idea de perder aquel regalo. Luego seguimos al Buizel y nunca jamás había sentido un alivio tan grande al encontrar el señuelo, como si me hubieran regresado un fragmento mío que perdí. El Buizel lo capturo Dawn, pero no me importo. Tenia el señuelo de vuelta".

"¡No me lo explico! ¡No entiendo que es lo que me sucede! ¡Y ahora mismo! En cuanto te vi en pantalla, mientras que sentí un gran alivio al verte. Nuevamente como si un vacío se hubiera llenado, y derepente luego de hablar tan solo un poco contigo puedo pensar correctamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡¿Qué me esta sucediendo?!" grito finalmente exigiendo una respuesta.

Misty no respondió.

La líder de gimnasio me mantuvo mirando al entrenador fijamente. Analizando cuidadosamente todo lo escuchado. Cosas que ella simplemente escucho en sueño, pero que de alguna manera no sonaba ni si quiera la mitad de romántico que en ellos. Este era Ash Ketchum, el verdadero. Quien prácticamente le había gritado su amor por ella, sin si quiera él mismo saberlo. Tan solo Ash podría hacer eso y no lo tendría de otra manera.

Misty hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Se comenzó a reír fuertemente, soltando muchas lagrimas en el proceso.

"¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Te ríes?! ¡¡¿Crees que es gracioso?!! ¡Estoy totalmente confundido! ¡Te pido ayuda pensando que tal vez tú puedas ayudarme! ¡¿Y tu te ríes?!" grito Ash, su respiración agitada continuaba. Y al verlo a risa de Misty fue frenando lentamente

"No Ash" contesto ya calmando tu risa. "Es solo que aun demuestras lo denso que eres".

"¡¿Denso?!" grito a punto de comenzar otra discusión, pero esta vez Misty lo calmo.

"Alto, entiendo lo que te pasa." Respondió parando instantáneamente cualquiera nacimiento de enojo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces dímelo! ¿Es malo? ¿Una enfermedad? ¡¿Qué es?!" grito.

"No, no es malo. Algunos lo llaman enfermedad, pero no lo es" explico un tanto avergonzada. Misty podía sentir como la sangre le subía a sus mejillas, ella vio la mirada perpleja de Ash al ver su sonrojo, causándole aun mas vergüenza, pero esto no le impidió seguir, Ash ya técnicamente había confesado, ahora era su turno y tal vez hacer notar al joven lo que significaba. "Pero entiendo perfectamente lo que te pasa, yo también pase por lo mismo".

"¿Pasaste por lo mismo? ¿Cómo lograste terminarlo?" pregunto Ash notablemente interesado, cosa que causo una pequeña risilla de Misty.

"Lo primero que debes hacer es…" La pelirroja se detuvo brevemente, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba con tan solo pensarlo. "…admitir que estas enamorado". Finalizo soltando un suspiro de alivio, al haberlo dicho.

"¡¡¿Enamorado?!!" grito Ash horrorizado. "¿Cómo en enamorado de 'amor'?" Misty asintió tímidamente. "pe-pe-pero yo…" Ash se sonrojo sin siquiera notarlo, cosa que hizo sonreír aun mas a Misty.

"Sientes que cuando esa persona especial esta contigo te sientes completo, como si una parte tuya que no sabias que tenias hubiera regresado. Cuando no esta te duele, y no paras de pensar en ella. Al mismo tiempo no puedes dejar de recordar momentos o cosas sobre esa persona, y las cosas que te dio se vuelven muy especiales. Y también a cada momento piensas en lo que aquella persona estará haciendo". Por un momento, mientras Misty explicaba, ella se perdió en aquellas sensaciones, perdiendo de vista a Ash. Al terminar ahora podía ver a Ash con una mirada asombrada.

"¡Si! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que siento! ¿Como lo sabes tan bien?"

"Ya te dije. Es exactamente lo que yo siento. Cada vez lo siento…" Nuevamente Misty suspiro. Había llegado la hora. "…cuando pienso en ti"

Las expresiones de Ash cambiaron varias veces. Misty estaba nerviosa, por haber viajado tanto tiempo con Ash y al conocerlo también podía leer las expresiones de su rostro fácilmente, cada cambio.

Sorpresa.

Horror.

Vergüenza.

"Pe-pero… ¡Espera!" grito Ash dándose cuenta de algo. "Entonces, ¿Y la bicicleta?" pregunto el joven, creando un gran sonrojo a Misty.

"Nunca se trato de la bicicleta. Tan solo quería una escusa para poder seguirte. Yo me divertí mucho en nuestros viajes, por eso no quería irme aquel día." Misty se sintió bastante triste recodando aquel día. "Pero con o sin bicicleta debía encargarme del gimnasio" Ash se sonrojo ahora, rápidamente el joven trato de cambiar el tema.

"Pero no puedo estar enamorad. No ando actuando como Brock" dijo aun sin entenderlo. Ante esto Misty nuevamente se comenzó a reír, olvidando toda la tristeza.

"Brock no se enamora de cada chica. Simplemente le gustan las chicas" comento divertida ante la deducción de Ash. "Ash. Créeme, yo me tarde bastante tiempo en admitirlo. Además, ¿Es tan malo?" pregunto la pelirroja un tanto ofendida.

"Bueno…" Ash detuvo su oración, el silencio pareció durar un par de minutos, ya que ante la deducción de la pelirroja, parecía estar pensando profundamente, si es que eso era posible. Misty lo observo atenta, para notar una nueva emoción en su rostro.

Entendimiento.

Tranquilidad.

Vergüenza.

Ahora la cara de Ash se puso mas roja, acción que hizo sonrojar a Misty. Esto paso por la nueva mirada que le daba Ash. Un brillo extraño en sus ojos, uno que había visto pocas veces antes. Pero aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. En el festival de la doncella.

"No…" contesto Ash, continuando su oración anterior. "No es malo." Un breve silencio incomodo se genero entre ambos, hasta que Ash se decidiera hablar nuevamente. "Y… ¿Cómo controlo esto? ¿Los pensamientos y todo eso?" pregunto dudoso de que decir.

"No puedes, pero ayuda el admitirlo, o el decirlo en voz alta… incluso…" Misty lo susurro tímidamente. "…decírselo a ese alguien especial" dijo en indirecta clara y que por una vez Ash capto, este se sonrojo inmediatamente, aun mas si es posible. "No tienes que hacerlo"

"¡No! Yo… si… si quiero" respondió rápidamente, através de la pantalla y al parecer avergonzándose de su respuesta rápida. "Yo…" Misty vio inhalar profundamente a Ash, tranquilizándose un poco. "Misty… yo estoy…" se interrumpió tragando con fuerza, para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Yo te amo"

Misty sintió como si su corazón explotara. Si un humano pudiera evolucionar como un Pokemon, la pelirroja ya estaría en tercera etapa. Era oficial, ya no era un estupido sueño de su imaginación. Es verdad que no era como nada que soñó o imagino. Era la forma mas poco romántica de confesión que hubiera pensado, pero derepente era perfecta. Aquí. En la noche. Por un videotelefóno. De Sinnoh a Kanto. El inmaduro Ash Ketchum. El entrenador Ash Ketchum. El, hasta hace unos momentos, amor platónico.

"Yo también te amo Ash" contesto la pelirroja sin dar un segundo pensamiento al respecto y sintiendo simultáneamente que una enorme carga se iba de su espalda. Jamás se había sentido tan libre, tan pura, tan ligera.

Ambos se sonrojaron, y nuevamente un silencio se formo, solo que esta vez ya no era incoado.

"¿Y ahora que?" pregunto Ash sin saber que hacer o decir.

"Bueno. Supongo que esto nos convierte en novios" sugirió Misty tímidamente.

"Supongo… hehe…" respondió Ash, haciendo la misma señal de vergüenza que siempre, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, acompañado de una risa nerviosa. "Es solo que…."

"¿Jamás esperaste este resultado?" se adelanto Misty.

"Si…"

"Oye… ¿Y donde están los demás? No creo que te estén escuchando ¿Verdad?" ante esta pregunta de Misty. Ash se sonrojo.

"¡No!" negó con ambas manos frente a la pantalla. "Me adelante bastante. Ya te dije que me desespere y corrí hacia el centro Pokemon para llamarte. Les tome bastante ventaja".

"¿Incluso a Pikachu?" pregunto Misty un tanto sorprendida de la acción de Ash.

"Si, creo que la sensación en verdad me confundió y no pude seguir aguantando mas. Tenia que buscar una forma de deshacerme de aquella sensación tan aplastante" contesto Ash.

"¿Y funciono?" pregunto Misty divertida ante la elección de palabras de Ash.

"Si. Pero, es solo temporal, ¿Verdad? Es decir, siempre sentía que se reducía cada vez que hablaba contigo, pero con el tiempo volvía y esta vez fue demasiado aplastante para mi" confeso avergonzado.

"No volverá tan fuerte, ya que sabes lo que es. Y menos ya que sabes que es… mutuo" dijo avergonzándose un poco al decir, y pudo notar que Ash también se sintió así. "Ayuda también el que hablemos… no me digas que te molesta llamarme" dijo enfadándose levemente. Que provoco en Ash una risa divertida.

"Claro que no me molesta. El problema es que no puedo llamarte muy seguido. No si no quieres que te llame de nuevo a las tres de la mañana" agrego Ash. "¿Crees que puedas regresar a viajar conmigo?" la petición era notablemente tímida, pero calentó el corazón de Misty.

"Sabes que me encantaría, pero el gimnasio es mi responsabilidad" respondió tristemente, siendo igualada la expresión por Ash. "¡Espera!" grito mientras le venia una idea a la cabeza. "No cuelgues, ya vuelvo"

La líder de gimnasio en el mismo lugar ingreso a su correo y comenzó a buscar un archivo específicamente. Una vez que lo encontró, se lo envío a Ash.

"Listo, te envíe un regalo. Creo que eso nos podrá ayudar un poco" dijo la pelirroja divertida al ver la expresión habitual despistada de Ash. Al parecer el pelinegro noto algo en su correo y lo reviso, rápidamente cambio a una expresión de alegría. "¿Te gusto?"

"¡¿Cupón para un Pokegear?! Misty, no puedo aceptarlo. Siempre me das cosas, yo nunca te he dado nada" Ash estaba triste ante esa realidad.

"¿Bromeas? Gracias a ti, vi gran parte del mundo. Pokemon increíbles, muchos de ellos legendarios. La deuda yo la tengo contigo. Además…" Misty miro a un costado hacia un lado de la pantalla evitando la mirada de Ash. "…le pedí tu gorra de la Liga Pokemon a tu mama". Confeso avergonzada. Rápidamente cambio el tema, sin dejar responder a Ash. "¡Así que acepta el cupón!" ordeno en su tono de furia habitual.

"Bien… bien…" respondo imprimiéndolo en un papel.

"Solo tienes que ir a una tienda y canjearlo. Anotas mi nombre a tus contactos y podrás llamarme automáticamente, no es muy difícil de usar" agrego divertida, disfrutando la expresión de enojo de Ash.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Claro que lo sabre usar! Un niño de 9 años pudo usar un Pokenavi, creo saber usar un Pokegear" respondió enfadado.

"Ya, te creo" respondió la pelirroja, aunque en el fondo no le creía. En el fondo le gustaba fastidiar a Ash, era su pasatiempo por todo el tiempo que viajaron. Claro que en un principio en su viaje no era a propósito, pero después comenzó a tenerle cariño a la rutina. También podía ver que Ash lo disfrutaba. Sin quererlo dio un bostezo.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Es muy tarde en Kanto! ¡Lo siento Misty!" respondió el joven de pelo negro. "Ya te dejare dormir. Mañana debes tener un día muy ocupado"

"Si" Nuevamente un silencio se genero. Estaba claro que tenían que despedirse, pero ninguno sabio como hacerlo.

"En verdad lo siento, Mist" Ante esa disculpa de Ash, la pelirroja se le quito el sueño momentáneamente y noto que Ash no se había dado cuenta de cómo la había llamado. "lo-lo-lo siento"

"_¡Me llamo Mist! Me gusta cuando él lo dice_" La pelirroja chillo por dentro, luego se sonrojo. "No, no te preocupes. Me-me gusto que me llamaras así" confeso sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas de nuevo, esto también causo un sonrojo en el pelinegro.

"Ya es hora, Brock y Dawn deben estar por llegar, y por la hora creo que podrían estar por cerrar la tienda de electrónica, debo irme ahora si quiero usar el cupón hoy" Misty noto el sonido de desanimito en su voz. Ella no quería despedirse y al parecer el tampoco, pero ella debía dormir.

"Lamento haberte despertado, mañana estarás cansada."

"No te preocupes. Voy a estar cansada, pero valió la pena" respondió alegre, y noto que la cara de Ash también se ilumino. "Buenas noches Ash" contesto.

"Buenas noches… Mist" respondió sonrojándose ante el apodo. Misty iba a colgar pero noto que el joven estaba indeciso sobre algo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el pelinegro hablo. "Te-te amo" la pantalla se puso negra indicando el final de la comunicación.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alegría. "Yo también te amo" le susurro al aire. Diciendo esto se levanto para regresar a su habitación y regresar a su mundo de sueños. Al entrar en la habitación, noto a Azurril durmiendo placidamente a un costado de su cama, con cuidado se recostó y se abrigo entre sus sabanas y frazadas. El sueño no tardo en llegar.

Por una vez no estaba molesta, por haber interrumpido su sueño. Después de todo había ocurrido una confesión.

A las tres de la mañana.

Pasaron diez minutos y su Pokegear sonó, interrumpiéndole el sueño nuevamente. Molesta levanto el aparato, sin molestarse en ver en pantalla la cara pixelada de un entrenador con una gorra. "¡Que sucede! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!" la respuesta tarda en llegar.

"Mist, ¿Cómo se usa esto?"


	2. Parte 2

**Realización:**

**Parte 2 – Brock**

Era el final de una mañana sorprendente. Dawn logro capturar a un Buizel con la ayuda de Ash, Brock y Zoey. Una vez que Zoey, la coordinadora Pokemon, se fue, el trío continúo su camino hacia el siguiente pueblo. El día continuo con normalidad, o por lo menos, una normalidad aparente. Dawn y Brock continuaron charlando en el camino sobre cosas cotidianas. Lo normal seria en que Ash también participara en la charla, pero este se mantenía inusualmente en la parte de atrás del grupo, siempre con su vista en blanco, como si estuviera profundamente en sus pensamientos. Mas aun que Pikachu caminaba delante del entrenador, no como siempre en su hombro.

Brock fue el primero en notarlo.

"¿Ash?" pregunto el criador a su amigo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

No hubo respuesta.

Brock parpadeo. **[[N/A: Sin comentarios]]**

"¿Ash? ¿Sucede algo?" Le pregunto esta vez Dawn.

Silencio.

"¿Pika?" Preocupado Pikachu dejo de caminar, al igual que todos.

Esto fue notado por Ash quien se detuvo y observo a sus amigos, perplejo.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto el entrenador, parando al igual que ellos.

"Eso te estamos preguntando, estabas como en las nubes" comento Dawn ahora notablemente preocupada. Ash parpadeo rápidamente sin entender a lo que se refería.

Brock estaba atento a esto.

"¿Ash? Entiendo. Estas preocupado por tu próxima batalla de gimnasio" pregunto el criador moreno. La siguiente acción dejo aun más perplejo al criador. Ash Ketchum titubeo. En el tiempo que Brock conocía a Ash, el jamás titubeo en su vida, salvo a menos que estuviera mintiendo o por mentir.

"¡Claro! El siguiente gimnasio será muy difícil. Esto pensando en que Pokemon usar para la batalla." Contesto el entrenador aceleradamente. Esto confirmo las sospechas de Brock. Ash estaba mintiendo.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que te pasa Ash?_" pensó Brock preocupado. No quería decir nada en este momento. Prefería esperar a que estuvieran solos y no alertar a Dawn o a Pikachu. En eso, el criador noto al Pokemon en el piso, podía ver que el Pokemon eléctrico también estaba preocupado por Ash y sabía que este mentía. "Ash, continuemos caminando y busquemos un lugar para almorzar.

"Claro Brock" contesto Ash con normalidad e iniciando nuevamente el paso ligero por el camino. Pero Ash continuo en la parte de atrás del grupo, manteniendo su silencio.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, Dawn miro de reojo a Brock y luego a Ash, asegurándose que él siguiera en su profundo pensamiento, y que al parecer no había cambiado en absoluto.

"Brock" susurro la coordinadora al criador. "¿Qué le sucede a Ash?"

"¿Eh? No se de que hablas" contesto un tanto nervioso el criador.

"Podrás engañar a Ash, pero se que tu y Pikachu no se tragaron su historia. ¿Qué le sucede? Él aun sigue en su mundo de pensamientos y no creo que un líder de gimnasio sea la causa de esto. Es algo más, así que habla" ordeno.

Brock trago aire.

"No lo se" susurro de después de mirar de reojo a Ash. Pero al parecer Pikachu si estaba atento a su conversación. Silenciosamente se acerco entre ellos, distanciándose unos pasos de su entrenador que aun parecía medito en sus pensamientos. "Pero Pikachu también puede notarlo. ¿Sabes que le pasa?" le pregunto el criador al Pokemon eléctrico.

"Pika" negó con su cabeza la rata amarilla.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Dawn preocupada.

"Siempre hay que ir desde el inicio. ¿Desde cuando Ash comenzó a actuar extraño?" preguntó Brock deductivamente. El trío comenzó a especular cuando fue el momento exacto del inicio del comportamiento, pero el mismo Brock tenia la respuesta. "Desde hoy, después de regresar del río".

"¿Crees algo ocurrió ahí?" pregunto la coordinadora nuevamente.

Brock guardo silencio, pensando en algún acontecimiento diferente en este día. "_Fuimos a pescar. Cada uno tomo una caña y un anzuelo… no… ¿Podrá ser eso? ¡¿Llego el momento al fin?! Pero… no, no ha dicho nada extraño. Entonces lo único que se me ocurre. ¿Esta celoso de que Dawn capturo a Buizel? Ash no acostumbra a estar celoso de ese tipo de cosas, por otro lado técnicamente fue el quien lo pesco. ¿Será eso?_"

"Dawn, creo saber la razón por la que Ash actúa extraño" anuncio el criador en un susurro. Pero antes de continuar nuevamente miro al entrenador. Aun seguía en transe, pensando atentamente. "No te lo diré hasta que lo confirme, por el momento ahí hay un claro. Después seguiremos la conversación." Ahora Brock se dirigió al entrenador. "Ash, ahí hay un claro. Podemos almorzar ahí" indico en criador.

Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente saliendo del transe, asintió y cambiaron el rumbo.

Todo sacaron a sus Pokemon mientras arreglaban todo. Ash fue el primero en terminar sus quehaceres.

Brock observo por un momento detenidamente a Ash, preparando su comentario habitual de entrenamiento, y como un reloj suizo el entrenador dio su aviso habitual a los demás.

"Brock, voy a comenzar con un breve entrenamiento mientras esperamos. ¿Falta mucho?" pregunto al criador.

"Unos veinte minutos, no te preocupes. Tienes tiempo" aseguro el criador.

"¡Muy bien!" grito el entrenador. Este gesto tranquilizo tanto a Brock, como a Dawn y Pikachu, pero fue tan solo por un momento para el criador. Había algo falso en ello. Lo estaba forzando. "¡Practicaremos tus técnicas Aipom!"

"¡Aip! ¡Ai!" grito el pequeño mono feliz al escuchar el entusiasmo del entrenador.

Ash se alejo un poco de la zona donde se encontraba Brock y los demás, para iniciar con su entrenamiento. Brock, Dawn y Pikachu miraron atentamente, buscando alguna señal extraña. Para el infortunio de todos no tardo en llegar.

El entrenador de Kanto miro a su Pokemon, a punto de ordenar un ataque, pero nada vino. Un seño fruncido a pareció en su rostro y por un momento una señal de desesperación apareció en su rostro, que fue borrada rápidamente por frustración. "¡Aipom! ¡Usa…!". La oración no continuo, tan solo su brazo en alto se encontraba señalando el inicio del ataque, pero la orden no vino. "¡Usa…!"

"¿Ash?" pregunto Dawn, pero el entrenador no escucho.

"_¿Qué le sucede? Este no es Ash. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?_" se pregunto Dawn.

"¿Ash?" pregunto esta vez Brock.

"¿Aimp?" Aipom se volteo para ver a su entrenador, pero este estaba paralizado. No emitía ningún sonido, tan solo estaba de pie con su brazo hacia delante. Repentinamente arrodillo ante el Pokemon y lo abrazo.

"Lo siento Aipom. No me siento muy bien hoy" diciendo esto fue a un árbol cercano y tomo asiento el pie de este. Pikachu lo siguió muy preocupado por su entrenador. Brock y Dawn esperaron a que se dirigiera a su Pokemon.

"¿Pi?"

"Lo siento Pikachu. No me siento muy bien hoy" escucharon Dawn y Brock responder.

"Pika – Pikachu"

"Prometo que estaré mejor. Solo que ahora no es un buen momento. Lo siento amigo" acaricio levemente la cabeza de Pikachu, luego lo levando para dejarlo a un costado de el y se puso a observar el paisaje nuevamente. Los observadores a esto no podían ver la expresión en su rostro ya que la gorra impedía verlo.

El tiempo pasó y el trío almorzó en un extraño silencio, luego de guardar las cosas se dispusieron a descansar un poco antes de continuar, de esta manera se pusieron a dormir.

Pero esta fachada la creo Brock para poder hablar a solas con Ash sin que Dawn se enterara. Cuidadosamente se acerco al entrenador, quien se encontraba recostado en la hierba con su gorra hábilmente puesta para cubrir sus ojos del sol.

"Ash" susurro el criador.

"Estoy despierto, Brock. ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el entrenador sentándose del césped, sorprendiendo al criador. Para luego acomodarse la gorra. Fácilmente Brock podía ver que el entrenador jamás durmió.

"Eso te estoy preguntando yo. ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto esta vez el criador.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A todo esto. Desde esta mañana has estado actuando extraño. No hablas con nadie. Te mantienes constantemente pensando. No entrenas con tus Pokemon. Algo te esta sucediendo y quiero saber que es" ordeno el criador Pokemon.

"No lo se, Brock" respondió honestamente Ash.

"¿Tiene que ver con el Buizel que capturo Dawn? ¿Estas celoso?" Brock dijo esto con cuidado y atento a la expresión que respondería Ash. Con tanto años con el podría saber si estaba mintiendo con su respuesta o no.

Sorpresa.

Confusión.

"¿Celoso? ¿De que capturo a un Buizel? No, claro que no" respondió el entrenador. Brock podría decir fácilmente que no estaba mintiendo. "Estoy feliz de que Dawn haya capturado un Pokemon tan fuerte, ella esta recién iniciando su camino. Debe tener Pokemon fuertes a su lado, para poder triunfar en los concursos."

Orgullo.

En efecto, Brock podía ver que no había pizca de celos en Ash. Tan solo orgullo al ver que una novata como Dawn hubiera podido capturar un Pokemon tan fuerte como Buizel. Esto tranquilizo al criador, pero se genero otra preocupación. Si no eran celos los que tenía Ash. ¿Qué era?

"Entonces Ash. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"No lo se, solo…" Ash guardo silencio, Brock lo miro atentamente. "No puedo pensar correctamente ahora."

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" pregunto el criador preocupado.

"No, por el momento no. Necesito averiguar que me sucede primero" respondió Ash. "Y debo arreglar este problema rápido, de lo contrario no podré seguir teniendo batallas Pokemon"

Este último comentario Brock no lo esperaba. ¿Tan grave era el problema como para no poder tener batallas? ¿Quién era Ash sin batallas Pokemon? Seria como quitarle al mar el agua. El aire a la tierra. Las chicas a Brock. En eso una deducción vino a la mente de Brock.

"Entonces este problema no tiene que ver con los Pokemon"

"No lo creo" En eso, Pikachu salto sobre Brock para quedar en frente de Ash. Al parecer el Pokemon eléctrico había estado escuchando la conversación. Sin duda que estaba preocupado. "¡Pikachu!" grito sorprendido el entrenador al ver a su Pokemon, mas aun si este estaba llorando.

"¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ¡Piiika!" Al parecer hasta el propio Brock podía entender lo que decía el ratón eléctrico. "¡No! ¡No puedes abandonar las batallas!"

"Claro que no planeo abandonar las batallas Pokemon. Es solo que no puedo enfocarme en la batalla. Sin eso no creo que podamos llegar muy lejos, menos aun ganar la siguiente medalla. Por eso necesito arreglar esto lo antes posibles" Una sonrisa apreciativa estaba en el criador. Al menos la confianza y la decisión de Ash seguía siendo la misma. Eso facilitaría bastante el problema que estuviera teniendo.

"Bien Ash. Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir presionándote. Solo espero que puedas solucionar tu problema pronto y si quieres ayuda, yo y estoy seguro de que Dawn también querrá ayudar" confeso el criador.

"¡Pika!" grito el primero Pokemon de Ash soltando leves chispas de sus mejillas.

"También Pikachu querrá ayudarte" agrego el criador notando la amenaza de Pikachu al olvidarlo.

"Gracias" dijo Ash feliz de que sus amigos pudieran entenderlo. Pero aun podía ver Brock que la tranquilidad de Ash era momentánea. Lo que fuera que estuviera afectando al entrenador aun seguía latente en su interior. Y lo quisiera o no, lo estaba preocupando.

En unos momentos más Dawn despertó para ver que sus amigos ya se estaban poniendo de pie. El viaje iba a continuar. Lentamente se puso de pie y se prepararon para seguir el viaje. Durante un momento Ash se alejo para guardar a sus Pokemon y mirar el lago cercano al que se encontraban, aprovechando esto Dawn se acerco al criador para preguntar la situación de Ash y de lo que ibas hacer al respecto.

"Brock. ¿Ya tienes una idea de que le pasa a Ash?" pregunto curiosa.

"Este asunto es mas difícil de lo que pensé. Solo podemos esperar a que el mismo entiendo lo que sucede" respondió honestamente el criador.

"¿Tu tienes alguna idea de lo que le ocurre?"

"Tengo una vaga idea, pero nada seguro. Prefiero no especular al respecto. Tan solo podemos esperar"

La conversación se dio por terminada, ya que Ash regreso junto a Pikachu, listo para continuar el viaje. El Pokemon amarillo sobre su hombro, pero podía sentirse extraño el ratón. Ninguna batalla vendría pronto, o por lo menos no en este día. Sin duda esperaba que su entrenador resolviera el problema pronto.

El trío y el Pokemon nuevamente se reintegraron al camino, pero esto duro poco. Ya que algo que era tan habitual como la llovizna en la mañana llego. Aunque para ellos era tan lamentable.

"¿A caso una voz la que oigo?"

"¿Me habla a mi y no con odio?"

"¡Por el viento!"

"¡Y las estrellas!"

"¡En tu cara!"

"Inspirando miedo, pues yo soy la reina"

"A mi se me atoro una torta de pierna"

"Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce" 

"Le daré la rosa al jefe para que no me expulse"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡Johnny Bravo! "

"¡Con el suegro Guzmán!"

"¡Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotin!"

"¡¿Qué pasara?! ¡¿Qué misterio habrá?! ¡Puede ser mi gran noche!"

Brock, Dawn y Pikachu se voltearon para ver al Equipo Rocket, sobre un risco en un robot gigante con forma de Meowth. Pikachu desmonto el hombro de su entrenador para que de sus mejillas salieran chispas de forma amenazante. Pero el trío noto que Ash no estaba con ellos, se voltearon para verlo siguiendo su paso, sin haber si quiera escuchado el estruendo del Equipo Rocket.

"¡Ash!/¡Pikapi!" gritaron Brock, Dawn y Pikachu ante la poca atención del entrenador y nuevamente no escucho.

Jessie, James y Meowth notaron esto.

"¡Oye! ¡Bobo!" grito la mujer enfadada.

"¿Quién te crees que eres por ignorar así el lema del Equipo Rocket?" pregunto James en notable enfado por la ignorancia del entrenador.

"¡Te enseñaremos a respetarnos!" Meowth apretó un botón para dar un paso, pero al estar en un risco se tropezó para luego para caer al suelo y explotar. El trío comenzó a surcar los cielos.

"¿Saben? Esta fue nuestra derrota mas humillante" comento Meowth.

"¿De quien fue la idea del robot de Meowth?" pregunto Jessie sarcásticamente.

"Err… ya se, ¡Del mismo que dio el paso que destruyo el robot!" agrego James enfadado.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!" grito el trío mientras se alejaba en los cielos

"¡Wubboffet!" *

"¡Vaya! Nunca espere que fueran derrotados por si mismos" comento Dawn divertida.

"Ese es un nuevo record en su historial" se rió Brock. "¿Verdad Ash?"

Pero Ash no respondió. Este continuaba caminando con la mirada pérdida, preocupando mucho más a sus amigos. El hecho de que el entrenador haya ignorado al Equipo Rocket era muy preocupante, aun más peligroso. Esto facilitaría mucho el robar a Pikachu, y esperaba que ellos no se dieran cuenta. Este era tal vez el momento más débil de Ash.

"Creo que es mejor que sigamos Dawn" dijo Brock tratando de terminar el momento tenso que se había formado ante esta realización. Silenciosamente continuaron caminando por el único sendero de la zona hacia el próximo pueblo.

En este momento Ash era un desconocido a sus amigos, incluso a su propio Pokemon. Sus expresiones eran neutras, sin mostrar ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni furia. Solo pensaba. Eso era lo que mas quemaba las mentes de sus amigos. ¿Cuáles eran sus pensamientos? ¿Cuál era su confusión? ¿Qué podría ser tan poderoso como para distraer al entrenador de una batalla Pokemon?

Los demás podrían tener una respuestas, pero en casos propios.

Brock pensaría que es una chica.

Dawn talvez falta de confianza.

Pikachu una botella de Ketchup.

Claro que en la mente del criador, su opción era descartada completamente, después de todo es de Ash de quien estaban hablando, no el. No había una oficial Jenny o una enfermera Joy para distraerlo, lo que podría funcionar seria la comida, y pensándolo bien hoy ni siquiera comió lo habitual, mucho menos. Pero había una incógnita en la mente del criador. Es verdad que Ash no mostraba el mismo interés que él en chicas, pero todo hombre tiene una debilidad. ¿Y si Ash se diera cuenta? ¿Habría llegado el momento? Todo el mundo tenían apuestas. Y a los que conocieron a Ash viajando por Kanto, Johto y las islas naranjas podrían decir que es unánime. Cierta pelirroja. Todas las apuestas decían que ambos se gustaban, aun si el propio Ash no lo notara aun.

Y entonces el último rompecabezas hizo clic. Encajo a la perfección.

El agua. El río. La pesca. El Pokemon acuático. Y finalmente y mas importante. El señuelo.

"Misty" murmuro en voz baja el criador ante tal deducción. No. Esto no era una deducción. Era algo más grande, con tal potencia que podría sentir por dentro que era verdad. Una realización de una verdad cósmica. No. Una deducción jamás podría tener una reacción tan grande como esta. Este fenomenito tenía una palabra para describirlo.

Epifania.

Y como si fuera una señal del destino, el entrenador Ash Ketchum paro de caminar.

Brock, Dawn y Pikachu alcanzaron al entrenador quedando a su mismo nivel en el camino. Su mirada fija en el frente, en donde el sol estaba por llegar al atardecer. Esa mirada que significaba una gran decisión, siendo reforzada por el mismo brillo del sol. Una mirada que Brock podría describir muy bien. Cada vez que capturaba un Pokemon. Cada vez que se enfrentara a un líder de gimnasio o aun oponente importante. Esa decisión que lo ha hecho llegar tan lejos.

Sin decir nada comenzó a correr.

Sorprendidos Dawn y Pikachu iban a seguir su paso, pero Brock los detuvo poniéndose delante de ellos, aun mirando al horizonte, como su mejor amigo se alejaba hacia el propio sol.

"¡Brock!" grito Dawn. "¡Ash se va corriendo! ¡Hay que alcanzarlo!"

"No, lo alcanzaremos en el pueblo" respondió con una sonrisa Brock.

"¿Pi?" cuestiono el Pokemon.

"Esto es algo que tiene que hacer Ash solo, Pikachu" explico Brock. "No lo puedes acompañar" El Pokemon agacho sus orejas en señal de tristeza. "No te preocupes, ten por seguro que cuando lo volvamos a ver, habrá regresado a la normalidad".

"¿Ya sabes lo que le pasa?" pregunto Dawn ilusionada.

"Si, pero… no es cosa mía para decir" contesto riéndose. "Vamos, que se esta haciendo tarde y debemos alcanzar el pueblo antes de que se haga de noche" con estas ultimas palabras, el ahora dúo de humanos y un Pokemon, continuaron su camino para alcanzar el siguiente pueblo y a su amigo.

A paso continuo llegaron al siguiente pueblo. Era de un tamaño un poco más grande promedio, casi una ciudad. El sol ya se había ausentado del cielo y las luces iluminaban las calles, fácilmente se podía ver el centro Pokemon. Cansados de continuar entraron al local, para ver a Ash recostado en el sillón.

Dawn parpadeo.

Pikachu parpadeo.

Brock parpadeo. **[[N/A: Aun sin comentarios]]**

El entrenador estaba con una sonrisa sentado en el sillón. Se veía tranquilo. Relajado. Como nunca habían visto ambos. Como si un enorme peso de sus hombros se hubiera levantado. Ligero como una pluma.

"¡Ash!/¡Pikapi!" gritaron Dawn y Pikachu.

Brock solo dio una corta risa de satisfacción al verlo.

"¡Hola chicos! Lamento haberme ido sin decirles, tenia mucho en mi mente" dijo de manera avergonzada el entrenador. Pikachu salto al hombro del entrenador, quien jugueteo con el ratón eléctrico y mejor amigo Pokemon.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto Dawn.

"Si. Perdón por todo, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. ¡Estoy listo para cualquier entrenador o gimnasio!" anuncio el entrenador mientras se levantaba del sillón. "Vamos Pikachu, la enfermera Joy esta lista para revisarte". El entrenador se volteo para avanzar hacia la mesa central, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

Dawn iba a preguntar que fue lo que le ocurrió a Ash, pero noto que Zoey estaba en el mismo centro Pokemon. El tema para la coordinadora perdió importancia inmediatamente. Era más importante obtener información de los concursos. Sin decir nada más la joven coordinadora se alejo a una mesa del centro.

"¿Cómo te fue? ¿Entendiste que te pasaba?" pregunto el criador Pokemon asegurándose que Dawn ya no estaba en los alrededores y se puso aun lado de Ash esperando a la enfermera.

"Si, ya todo esta bien"

"¿Y como esta Misty?" pregunto astutamente Brock, divirtiéndose notablemente con la reacción de Ash. Este se congelo, casi volviéndose estatua. Su cara se volvió roja. Y tambaleándose lentamente giro su cabeza en dirección de Brock.

"¿Q-que di-dijiste?" pregunto dudosamente.

"Nada, no he dicho nada Ash" respondió el criador, tranquilizando a Ash. Tan solo le bastaba la expresión de Ash para saber de que algo había ocurrido, pero ese no era asunto suyo. Por ahora. Además en este momento había cosas mas importantes en que pensar. Por ejemplo, la bella enfermera Joy que se acercaba hacia ellos.


	3. Parte 3

**Realización:**

**Parte 3 – Ash**

Si el mundo Pokemon pudiera decir el nombre de un entrenador con un futuro prometedor, su nombre seria Ash Ketchum. Muy especial era el muchacho, después de todo era uno de los pocos que ha presenciado la mayoría de avistamientos de Pokemon legendarios. Sin contar que era el llamado "Elegido", quien salvo al mundo y le trajo paz a las aves legendarias. También se decía que tenia el aura de un antiguo salvador, esto corroborado por el mismo Pokemon que él presencio. Esta historia se inicio el mismo día que inicio su viaje Pokemon, avistando al mismo Ho-oh, junto a su primer Pokemon. Pikachu.

Así es, hasta su inicio era poco usual.

Cuando lo normal es que en su región se diera a escoger entre los tres primeros Pokemon: Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Charmander; por un accidental descuido de su parte termino con un extraño Pikachu, a quien no le gusta andar en su Pokeball.

Pero aquello no fue lo único extraño de ese día.

Su primer Pokemon.

El avistamiento de Ho-oh.

Esto era tan solo el inicio. Ya que por azares del destino una nueva persona entraría en su aventura. ¿Se preguntaran que mas puede ser inusual para el inicio de un viaje Pokemon? En el raro caso de Ash Ketchum, aquella pregunta lleva pelo naranja y Pokemon tipo agua.

Luego de un infortunado accidente de novato y una sucesión de eventos desafortunados que incluyen: varios Spearow, un río, una caña de pescar y una bicicleta; que no profundizaremos por motivos de tiempo, termino por hincar su viaje Pokemon junto a Misty por la promesa de regresar su bicicleta destruida. Mas tarde, este inicio absurdo y poco inusual, se convertiría en una potente amistad, hasta incluso después que separaran caminos.

Lo que nos lleva al día presente.

Algunos años han pasado desde entonces, y ahora Ash Ketchum viaja através de la región Sinnoh, en compañía de Brock y Dawn. Su objetivo es buscar las ocho medallas para participar en la liga de esta región. En el camino recorrido hasta ahora ya ha capturado algunos Pokemon, aunque aun le faltan algunos más para completar su equipo. Pero no es lo que preocupa a nuestro personaje en este momento. Algunos acontecimientos de esta mañana han traído memorias y pensamientos perturbadores.

¿Qué tipo de pensamientos? Cualquiera que lo conociera diría fácilmente las únicas dos cosas que piensa el entrenador. Pokemon y Comida. Exactamente esto era lo perturbador. El entrenador no pensaba en ninguna de estas opciones. Y eso era lo que mas le asustaba y hacia lo mejor posible para no mostrárselo a los demás.

La misma pelirroja que conoció en su primer agitado día como entrenador Pokemon invadía sus pensamientos. Junto a una gran angustia de no tenerla a su lado. En un principio, desde que ella se fue, estos pensamientos habían sido fácilmente apartados ante la existencia de los Pokemon o por la propia comida, pero en esta ocasión, no se podía. Esto había ocurrido un par de veces en el pasado, bastaba tan solo una sola llamada a su gimnasio para que estos pensamientos desaparecieran por un tiempo, salvo que en este momento eran demasiado potentes, como nunca antes se habían presentado.

Una desconocida angustia al perder por un momento su anzuelo habían conllevado a esto. Al recuperarlo la preocupación del señuelo desapareció, siendo reemplazada por miedo. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Miedo a que?

Ese anzuelo era un recuerdo de ella.

Un significado de que ella siempre estaría con el en su viajes.

Pero mas que nada un recordatorio constante de que ella no lo olvidaría.

¿Era eso? ¿El miedo a perder ese anzuelo significaba el miedo a ser olvidado por ella? ¿Por qué?

Ahora Ash caminaba con sus amigos rumbo al siguiente pueblo con estos pensamientos en su mente. Era de tal manera concentrado en sus pensamientos que lentamente dejo de liderar al grupo, caminando al frente, entre sus amigos, hasta llegar a la parte detrás de ellos. Esto continúo por unos largos minutos hasta que, durante uno de sus pestañeos a la realidad, notara que las espaldas de sus amigos habían dejado de avanzar. Miro al suelo donde estaba su Pokemon observándolo desteñidamente.

El entrenador pestaño confuso.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto notando como todos lo miraban fijamente.

"Eso te estamos preguntando, estabas como en las nubes" comento su amiga Dawn en un tono de preocupación. Esto confundió aun más al entrenador y dirigió su mirada al criador Pokemon que analizaba literalmente al muchacho.

"¿Ash? Entiendo." Contesto el criador sin siquiera preguntar.

"_¿Entiende? ¿Sabe lo que me pasa?_" El entrenador miraba expectante al criador. Tal vez el criador era su esperanza, el podría entender que le pasaba en su interior, después de todo, Brock era el más maduro en estas cuestiones.

"Estas preocupado por tu siguiente batalla de gimnasio" Respondió tranquilamente el criador.

"_No. Brock no sabe lo que me pasa. Pero con este problema. ¿Qué hago? ¿Debo decirle? ¿Entendería si se lo digo?_" Los pensamientos del entrenado eran aun más confusos. Por un momento pensó en que tal vez entendería pero antes de poder decirle cambio su historia totalmente. "_No. No puedo_"

"¡Claro! El siguiente gimnasio será muy difícil. Esto pensando en que Pokemon usar para la batalla." Contesto el entrenador aceleradamente. "_Esto esta mal. Estoy dudando de mi mismo. ¿Por qué?_".

"Claro" aseguro nuevamente dando inicio a la caminata otra vez sin mirar a sus amigos. Al ver que sus amigos se movían junto a él en el camino se sumergió nuevamente en sus perturbadores pensamientos recientes.

Lo primero que le vino en su mente fue la clara y definida imagen de Misty en su totalidad. La forma en que la vio vestida en Hoenn y cuando se reencontraron en la batalla de la frontera. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los ojos destellantes de color verde azulados. Como si destellaran de tal manera con solo verlo a él. Esto causo un golpe aun sistema. Una presión en el pecho, algo tan aplastante que podría pensar que estaba siendo derrumbado en el suelo por una fisura.

"_¿Que demonios me ocurre?_"

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Ash busco algo que le fuera familiar a esta sensación. Prácticamente volcó su mente buscando recuerdos que le trajeran una cesación parecida, pero nada encajaba. Y para lo peor, esto le llevo inconcientemente a sus recuerdos sobre ella. Mas que nada a las veces que estaban antes de dormir. Ella siempre tuvo el hábito de soltarse el pelo antes de dormir.

De alguna manera esa imagen de Misty con su cabello libre fue como un impactrueno de Pikachu. Siguiéndole una cadena de recuerdos similares. Incluyendo las veces que despertaba para verla de la misma manera en su bolsa de dormir. Todo esto acompañado de las mismas sensaciones de antes.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué eran todos estos pensamientos?

Afortunadamente estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Brock. Como siempre el criador al rescate.

"Ash, ahí hay un claro. Podemos almorzar ahí" Señalo el criador a una zona aparentemente libre de árboles y curiosamente situado cerca de un lago. Con solo ver el lago pensó en ella otra vez. Sin ganas de responder verbalmente movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Todos sacaron a sus Pokemon, incluyendo a Ash. Luego de ayudar a Brock a levantar el campamento provisional para almorzar se dirijo a sus Pokemon. Siempre era una buena idea deshacerse de estos pensamientos entrenando a sus Pokemon. Siempre funcionaba. ¿Por qué ahora no?

"Brock, voy a comenzar con un breve entrenamiento mientras esperamos. ¿Falta mucho?" pregunto al criador.

"Unos veinte minutos, no te preocupes. Tienes tiempo" Aliviado al escuchar tales palabras el entrenador Pokemon eligió al azar a uno de sus acompañantes para entrenar sus ataques. Tan desesperado estaba, que ni siquiera pensó en su siguiente gimnasio, tan solo quería distarse de sus pensamientos. Que abandonaran su cabeza de una vez, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo.

"¡Muy bien!" Grito tratando de auto contagiarse algo de entusiasmo. Por un momento pareció funcionar. "¡Practicaremos tus técnicas Aipom!" le grito a su Pokemon. En realidad lo hizo por ser el Pokemon mas cercano a el en ese momento.

"¡Aip! ¡Ai!" grito el pequeño mono feliz al escuchar el entusiasmo del entrenador.

Ash se alejo lentamente junto a su Pokemon para no estropear el almuerzo. Se posiciono a una distancia segura para iniciar las órdenes a su Pokemon primate. "¡Aipom! ¡Usa…!" Toda esta actitud murió cuando en un flash creado por su mente, frente a el se encontraba Misty en una especie de batalla imaginaria, entre ella y Aipom se encontraba su Corsola. Tal y como recordaba el iniciar una batalla de entrenamiento contra ella. "Usa…" no pudo seguir.

Esto ya era demasiado.

"¿Ash?" escucho a Dawn decir preocupada.

¿Por qué su mente le jugaba estas bromas?

"¿Ash?" escucho esta vez decir a Brock en el mismo tono que la coordinadora.

"¿Aimp?" la voz de su Pokemon lo logro sacar del transe.

"_¿Qué clase de entrenador soy? No puedo si quiera entrenar a mis Pokemon. ¡¿Qué me pasa? Seguro Gary se esta riendo en algún lugar ante esto._" Frustrado ante todo se agacho y abrazo a su Pokemon, más que nada quería buscar algún consuelo en aquella sensación. "Lo siento Aipom. No me siento muy bien hoy".

Soltando a su Pokemon se alejo hacia un árbol cercano, tomando asiento contra su base. Inmediatamente noto al ratón amarillo aparecer en frente.

"¿Pi?" pregunto su primer Pokemon.

"Lo siento Pikachu. No me siento muy bien hoy" Le repitió lo mismo que le dijo al Pokemon primate segundos atrás. La expresión de Pikachu lo espanto aun más. Cariñosamente le acaricio su cabeza.

"Pika – Pikachu" Contesto el Pokemon, aclarando de que no había problema y entendiendo que su Pokemon lo ayudaría en lo que fuera. Pero si el mismo no podía ayudarse, ¿Cómo podrían los demás ayudarle? Si esto seguía no podría tener batalla Pokemon alguna. No más gimnasios. No más batallas. No más medallas. No más liga. No más sueño. ¿Cómo podría tener Misty un efecto tan grande en el como para poner en duda sus sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon?

"Prometo que estaré mejor. Solo que ahora no es un buen momento. Lo siento amigo" De esta manera Pikachu se recostó a su lado feliz de estar aunque sea aun lado de su entrenador y mejor amigo.

Ante el silencio que se genero, nuevamente fue al mundo de sus pensamientos, en donde se encontraba Misty. Siempre este gesto era involuntario y preocupante. ¿A caso estaba bajo la influencia de un Pokemon psíquico? ¿Paúl intentaba jugar con su mente y de esa manera eliminarlo de la competencia? No. Paul no caería tan bajo.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Estaba enfermo? Es decir. La sensación de ausencia jamás fue tan potente como ahora. Como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte de el con un ataque garra metálica. Las ganas de las batallas Pokemon iban siendo reemplazadas por un sentimiento de nostalgia enorme. Y de momentos podía jurar ver a la pelirroja sentada junto a el discutiendo sobre la bicicleta destruida.

"_Es verdad. Ya no esta destruida_" pensó con desanimo.

Entonces otro pensamiento vino a su mente. Por una vez maldecía a la enfermera Joy que se la reparo, cosa que espero no decir en voz alta. De lo contrario no habría sido bonito ver a Brock furioso. Todo esto fue involuntario, un pensamiento rápido. Luego en otro arranque de locura espontánea vino otro pensamiento más grande aun.

"_Ojala nunca la hubieran llamado sus hermanas_"

¿Por qué pensaba aquello? Era su deber. Misty antes que nada era una líder de gimnasio. Su deber era mantener el gimnasio acuático. ¿Pero se tenía que ir? ¿No disfrutaba viajar con él?

No.

No podía estar pensando en aquello.

Otra vez Brock pudo salvarlo llamándolo a almorzar. Un perturbador silencio inundo la zona mientras comían. En este momento Ash se concentro únicamente en su alimento, dándole momentánea paz a su alocada cabeza. Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a decir algo.

Una vez terminado fueron a tomar una siesta antes de iniciar nuevamente el rumbo. El entrenador estaba ilusionado. Tal vez los sueños dispersarían un poco esos pensamientos. Un buen descanso lo regresaría a la normalidad.

Ash junto a sus amigos se situaron bajo el mismo árbol, en el que Ash había ido con anterioridad. Esta vez se recostaron, y el entrenador acomodo su gorra dejándolo delante de su cabeza. Evitando que el sol interrumpiera su tan ansiado sueño. Lamentablemente para él, nada de esto fue como se suponía. En efecto, logro dormirse en un par de minutos. Pero sus sueños no eran lo que acostumbraba.

No era mentira que Ash siempre soñaba con ser un maestro Pokemon. Siempre el campeón de todas las ligas en el mundo, y proclamado por todos los grandes del mundo Pokemon como el entrenador maestro. Esta vez no fue así.

Fue un recuerdo.

Una memoria que a pesar de ser muy distante, en su mente la recordaba con tal detalle como el pasto bajo su cuerpo o sus propios Pokemon que veía a diario. Un recuerdo que inconciente e involuntariamente atesoro.

Podía verse sentado en una fiesta, en las calles de un pueblo familiar. Era época de festival. Las luces zumbaban. Las personas se paseaban alegres por las calles llenas de puestos ambulantes. En estos momentos podía ver claramente en frente un baile. De fondo y borrosamente gracias al destellos de la luces podía ver una montaña, o un risco, con una estatua parada en la cima. Parecía ser una mujer recreada en piedra. Este detalle rápidamente paso a un segundo plano, ya que una persona llamo su atención.

Una pelirroja. Llevaba un hermoso kimono rosa que le encajaba a la perfección. Su pelo suelto que llegaba hasta el inicio de su cuello. A la opinión de Ash se veía perfecta, como una obra de arte que jamás debe ser tocada.

"¡Perdón por el retraso!" se disculpo la pelirroja. Ash pareció atontado ante esta vista. "¡Ven Ash! ¡Vamos a bailar!" Misty improvisadamente tomo la mano de Ash. Acción que hizo sentir al entrenador como si le dieran otro impactrueno, también lo hizo despertar. Por suerte estaba con su gorra puesta, así los otros no podían ver su sonrojo ni su sorpresa.

"¿Qué me sucede?" se pregunto el entrenador.

Aquella sensación era todo lo que había sentido antes, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña felicidad surgía. Tenia ganas de sentir aquello otra vez. Aquel tacto tan suave de Misty. Pudo haber sido solo un sueño, pero de alguna manera la sensación revivió, sintiéndose muy real. Más allá de un simple sueño. Su corazón latía rápido, por un momento tuvo miedo que los demás pudieran escucharlo latir.

"¿Ash?" Escucho el entrenador el susurro del criador.

"_¿Me escucho?_"

Una parte de el no quería olvidar el sueño. Le había gustado esa sensación y quería repetirla. Pero esta vez gano la parte que tenia miedo. De un solo movimiento se sentó para hablar con su amigo. "Estoy despierto, Brock. ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto.

"Eso te estoy preguntando yo. ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto esta vez el criador.

"¿A que te refieres?" fingió inocencia.

"A todo esto. Desde esta mañana has estado actuando extraño. No hablas con nadie. Te mantienes constantemente pensando. No entrenas con tus Pokemon. Algo te esta sucediendo y quiero saber que es" ordeno el criador Pokemon.

Estaba claro. Era demasiado obvio para todo el mundo. Su actuación no era normal y no podía fingirlo.

"No lo se, Brock" dijo honestamente.

"¿Tiene que ver con el Buizel que capturo Dawn? ¿Estas celoso?"

Eso Ash no lo vio venir.

"¿Celoso? ¿De que capturo a un Buizel? No, claro que no" respondió el entrenador. "_¿Cómo voy a estar celoso? Ha capturado un Pokemon muy poderoso. Alguien que le ayudara mucho en sus concursos futuros. Es genial que lo haya atrapado_"

"Entonces Ash. ¿Qué te pasa?" Ash podía ver la expresión de preocupación en Brock. Pero no podía decirle. No hasta que él mismo lo entendiera. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía ser a ese modo. Una verdad más grande se ocultaba y debía entenderlo, aunque le costara todo.

"No lo se, solo…" El costo podía ser grande. Incluso lo impensable vino a aumente, incluso… "No puedo pensar correctamente ahora."

Incluso decisiones que jamás serian aceptables en su mente. Decisiones que podrían cambiar a su persona…

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" insistió el criador.

"No, por el momento no. Necesito averiguar que me sucede primero" Decisiones como dejar de tener batallas Pokemon. "Y debo arreglar este problema rápido, de lo contrario no podré seguir teniendo batallas Pokemon".

Esta realización le hizo temer aun más. ¿Qué podría ser esto? ¿Qué podría ser tan poderoso como para dejar sus batallas Pokemon? Porque, la verdad sea dicha, jamás iba a poder tener una batalla decente si estos pensamientos venían durante el desarrollo de una estrategia de ataque.

"Entonces este problema no tiene que ver con los Pokemon"

"_¡Claro que no tiene que ver con Pokemon! ¡Todo seria mas fácil si se tratara de ellos!_"

"No lo creo" un movimiento extraño vino al ambiente. Pikachu escucho todo.

"¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ¡Piiika!" en verdad que a Pikachu le afecto la noticia.

"Claro que no planeo abandonar las batallas Pokemon. Es solo que no puedo enfocarme en la batalla. Sin eso no creo que podamos llegar muy lejos, menos aun ganar la siguiente medalla. Por eso necesito arreglar esto lo antes posible" El Pokemon se tranquilizó. Ash soltó un suspiro aliviado.

"Bien Ash. Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir presionándote. Solo espero que puedas solucionar tu problema pronto y si quieres ayuda, yo y estoy seguro de que Dawn también querrá ayudar" confeso el criador.

"¡Pika!" grito el primero Pokemon de Ash soltando leves chispas de sus mejillas.

"También Pikachu querrá ayudarte" agrego el criador notando la amenaza de Pikachu al olvidarlo.

"Gracias" respondió Ash. "_debo entenderlo rápido_"

Ash noto que todos ya se estaban despertando. Para acelerar un poco las cosas se dirigió a guardar a sus Pokemon que dormían placidamente, al mismo tiempo podía admirar el lago. Cosa que trajo aun más pensamientos a su cabeza.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? ¿Una batalla de gimnasio? ¿Alimentando a sus Pokemon?_" Ash sacudió su cabeza. Y otra vez los pensamientos involuntarios sobre la líder de gimnasio invadían su cabeza. ¿Es que esto iba tener algún final? Dando un suspiro de resignación dio media vuelta para ver a sus amigos ya listos para iniciar el viaje.

Al reintegrarse al camino el trío tomo su posición estándar. Ash en el centro, Pikachu en su hombro y sus amigos atrás siguiéndolo. Era tan solo otro viaje al siguiente pueblo.

El silencio reino.

Un extraño pensamiento llego a la cabeza de Ash. Algo que hasta el momento no había analizado.

"_¿Desde cuando encuentro bella a Misty?_"

En su sueño lo había pensado. Involuntariamente por supuesto. Y pensamiento al cual fue sucedido a otro.

"_¿Desde cuando encuentro bella a alguna chica?_"

En mediatamente comenzó a buscar varias de las chicas a las que Brock caía 'enamorado'. Ninguna. Por alguna extraña razón a ninguna la encontraba bella. ¿Por qué? Incluso la agente Jenny y la enfermera Joy; y con todo el respeto, tampoco a Dawn o May. A ninguna la encontró ni siquiera una pizca más atractiva que Misty. Entonces otro pensamiento vino a la mente.

"_¿Por qué Brock no la ha notado? ¿Es demasiado ciego?_"

Trato de entenderlo. Lo repaso una y otra vez en su mente, pero nada vino. Solo más y más preguntas, todas sin respuesta alguna.

"_¿Por qué pienso solo en Misty de esta manera?_"

"_¿Qué diferencia a Misty de los demás?_"

"_¿Es por ser mi mejor amiga?_"

"_¿Es algo diferente a un amiga?_"

Todas estas preguntas pasaban en su mente, cada vez más y más rápido. Repensándolas y buscando alguna respuesta posible. Pero todo era totalmente inútil. Como si algo ocultara. Algo mucho más grande que eso. ¿Pero que? ¿Qué podría ser más grande?

Y así. Sin más. A una sola conclusión llego. Dejando de caminar de golpe. Mirando al frente. El sol estaba a punto bajar a tierra. En el punto donde se comienza a esconder hasta desaparecer.

"_Debo preguntarle. Debo preguntarle a Misty_"

Después de todo, ella era en quien pensaba. Tal vez ella podría explicarle.

Si. Podía sentirlo en su interior. Esta era la única manera de darle paz a sus pensamientos. La única manera en que volvería a ser el de siempre. La única manera de recuperar las batallas Pokemon y su sueño.

Con el mismo impulso de siempre, antes de iniciar una aventura comenzó a correr hacia el siguiente pueblo, hacia el siguiente centro Pokemon, hacia el siguiente teléfono. Olvidando todo por ese momento. Sus Pokemon. Sus amigos. Su sueño. Porque esto era mas importante de alguna manera. Era una sensación dentro de el que lo quemaba y lo reafirmaba. Debía hablar hoy con Misty.

Corrió.

Corrió sin parar.

Usando toda la desesperación que había sentido como combustible. Para llegar a su destino.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso mientras corrió, el sol avanzaba lentamente, ya estaba la mitad oculta cuando llego al pueblo. Sin siquiera titubear busco el centro Pokemon. Entro. Pidió un videotelefóno privado y llamo al gimnasio Celeste. Dio tono y espero.

Espero.

Espero.

Abrió comunicación.

Pantalla en negro, solo sonido.

"¡Mas vale que sea muy importante!"

El corazón de Ash dio un brinco. No había duda que esa era la voz de Misty. Intento responder. Ash abrió su boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Se sentía muy nervioso. Como antes de una batalla importante. No. Jamás se había sentido así de nervioso.

"¡¿Quién es?" insistió la voz de Misty en un tono furioso.

"¡Misty!" grito Ash encontrando la fuerza y el valor para hablar. "¡Soy yo! ¡Ash!"

"¿Ash?" pregunto incrédula la voz del otro lado. La pantalla en negro se ilumino, revelando a la líder del gimnasio Celeste. Estaba claro que dormía, su pijama puesto y su pelo suelto. Sus ojos verde azulados destellando, tal y como lo recordaba. "¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿Y Pikachu? ¡¿Brock?" dijo preocupada.

"No, todos están bien" contesto logrando controlar su nervio de sin razón. La expresión de preocupación de la pelirroja cambio radicalmente. En un punto Ash casi soltó una risa, trayéndole buenos y viejos recuerdos de sus discusiones.

"¡Entonces que demonios te pasa! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!" grito llameando.

"_¡Por supuesto! ¡Estamos en distintos continentes estupido! En Kanto todos están durmiendo. ¡Estupido! ¡Estupido! ¡Estupido!_" se insulto el entrenador joven, notando su error.

"¿Por qué llamas?" escucho la voz de Misty interrumpiendo sus pensamientos autodestructivos. Extrañamente su furia se calmo por completo.

"Yo…" Inicio, pero nuevamente sucedió. Solo no podía iniciar una frase. Intentaba decir algo con todo su autocontrol, pero bastaba una mirada de ella para hacerlo flaquear totalmente. "_¡Vamos! Me enfrentado a Pokemon legendarios sin titubear! ¡He viajado por el mundo! ¡Misty no puede hacerme esto!_" pensó buscando valor y dijo lo primero que le vino a su mente. "Lo siento, olvide la diferencia de hora".

Pero algo salio mal.

No pudo hablar normalmente, en realidad el miedo lo invadía. Todos esos pensamientos durante el día, las sensaciones que habían recorrido por él se repetían, solo que esta vez no era ante un recuerdo. Era ante la realidad.

"Ash… ya no importa. ¿Qué sucede?" Ahora escucho claramente el tono de voz preocupado de la pelirroja. No estaba siendo nada convincente y lo peor es que se demoraba en responder. De un respiro dijo todo lo que tenia que decir, lamentablemente las palabras salían de su boca erróneamente, tartamudeadas e incompletas.

"_¡¿Qué me pasa? Ni si quiera puedo hablar con ella correctamente. ¡Por que!_"

"Ash… cálmate y piensa en cada palabra antes de hablar" contesto Misty por el videotelefóno. Por un momento la calma vino y reorganizo sus pensamientos. El entrenador dio un suspiro nuevamente.

"No, no puedo, ¡Ese es el problema!" Grito sacando todo de su pecho de una vez por todas. "Es aplastante, demoledor. Como si comprimieran mi interior mil veces con un ataque de fisura. Me cuesta respirar, hablar, pensar, ni siquiera me distrae el pensar en los Pokemon. Tan solo van unas horas y me estoy volviendo loco" Los sentimientos reprimidos salían todos a la vez, pero el no hablaba. No. No razonaba, de lo contrario seria un nudo de nervios otra vez.

No. Esta vez usaba su instinto, su corazón para hablar. Como cada vez lo hacia en una batalla Pokemon.

"¿Ash? No te entiendo. ¿De que me hablas?" Podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Misty.

"¡Ni yo lo entiendo! No entiendo como puede una sensación tan desesperante, aplastante y agobiadora pueda al mismo tiempo producir tanta felicidad. ¡Estoy confuso! ¡No lo puedo entender y me desespera aun más!" Ash se detuvo de golpe al ver la expresión en la cara de Misty. Si. Conocía bien esa expresión, estaba enfadada. Y mucho.

"¡¿Cuál demonios es tu problema? ¡Aquí son las tres de la mañana y tú estas gritándome! ¡Me quitas el sueño y mañana tengo un día ocupado! ¡No tengo porque quedarme a escuchar tus berrinches a esta hora!" Ahora contestaba la pelirroja.

"¡Tu eres mi problema! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" respondió Ash. La discusión habitual dio inicio. Ahora Misty se vio aturdida, analizando el grito que le había dado Ash y formulado un contraataque, cosa que llego inmediatamente.

"¡¿Qué yo soy el problema? ¡¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Qué problema? ¡Tú eres el problema que llamas estas horas! ¡No tienes ningún sentido!" Ash sabía lo que había hecho. Desato al Gyarados hecho persona, pero debía enfrentarlo, ya que este era el único modo que conocía que podía sacar las cosas que debía decir de su interior. La discusión con Misty era simplemente un catalizador para sacar todo de una vez y para siempre.

No sabia en que momento. No sabía de donde vino. Pero sintió como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero no tenia tiempo para sorprenderse o para detenerse, esto le estaba causando dolor y debía ser sacado.

"¡Es tu culpa!" grito. "¡Es tu culpa!" Ahora ni siquiera se daba tiempo de ver la expresión de Misty. Esto ya había comenzado y no se detendría hasta que todo fuera dicho, incluso si terminaba mal. Ash no es un muchacho pensante. Muchos dirían que es malo, pero esto tenía otro efecto. Le daba incapacidad de mentir. Ash no podría mentir ni para salvar su vida, creando al mismo tiempo una honestidad profunda, pero de forma terca. "¡Debe ser tu culpa! ¡No entiendo porque!"

"¡Entonces dímelo para que pueda entender y ayudarte!" se escucho la voz del otro lado.

"¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti!" Ni el mismo entrenado sabía de donde vino eso. Ahora solo movía su boca, todo estaba en automático. "¡No lo entiendo! ¡Siempre pensé que era normal extrañar a un amigo y no creí que fuera diferente contigo! ¡Aun mas si eres mi mejor amiga!". Las lágrimas aumentaban su flujo. Podía sentirlas correr por su rostro. "¡Pero solo no es normal! ¡No puedo parar de pensar en ti! ¡Cuando lo hago me angustia el saber que no estas aquí! ¡Pero el pensamiento me alegra! ¡Cuando veo el pañuelo! ¡Cuando veo el señuelo! ¡El agua! ¡Los Pokemon acuáticos! ¡Un gimnasio! ¡Todo me hace pensar en ti! ¡Y no se por que!".

"Al principio lograba distraerme entrenando a mis Pokemon y combatiendo, como siempre. Pero hoy muchas cosas extrañas ocurrieron. Yo, Brock y Dawn fuimos a pescar, yo use el señuelo que me diste. Dawn me lo pidió" esto ultimo lo dijo con una breve risa triste. "Esto fue lo primero: me negué, no quise ni por un segundo que Dawn lo tocara. Una vez que iniciamos, como siempre se mostró ser muy efectiva, en solo un par de minutos pico un Buizel. El robo la caña, con todo y señuelo. ¡Me aterre! No lo mostré a los demás, pero en realidad me aterre ante la idea de perder aquel regalo. Luego seguimos al Buizel y nunca jamás había sentido un alivio tan grande al encontrar el señuelo, como si me hubieran regresado un fragmento mío que perdí. El Buizel lo capturo Dawn, pero no me importo. Tenia el señuelo de vuelta".

"¡No me lo explico! ¡No entiendo que es lo que me sucede! ¡Y ahora mismo! En cuanto te vi en pantalla, mientras que sentí un gran alivio al verte. Nuevamente como si un vacío se hubiera llenado, y de repente luego de hablar tan solo un poco contigo puedo pensar correctamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡¿Qué me esta sucediendo?" grito finalmente.

Por fin. Por fin todo lo que lo atormentaba había salido, sintiéndose un poco mas ligero. El dolor no se había marchado, la presión continuaba, y el sentimiento también. Pero todo era más soportable, una carga que no sabía que existía. Entonces se limpio con su mano las lágrimas, para luego observar a Misty. Ella se mantenía en un silencio de tumbar, una mirada neutra. Analizando todo lo dicho.

Hasta que noto un cambio. Su cara neutra cambio, cuando una esquina de su labio se volteo hacia arriba, luego el otro extremo. Finalmente llego el ultimátum. Una risa. Misty se estaba riendo de él. Riendo. Le había confesado lo que mas le dolía y ella se reía. ¿Por qué? Era su mejor amiga, el no se reiría por algo así, incluso soltaba lagrimas de risa. Era su turno de enfurecerse.

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te ríes? ¡¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡Estoy totalmente confundido! ¡Te pido ayuda pensando que tal vez tú puedas ayudarme! ¡¿Y tu te ríes?" grito indignado, y una parte interna de él se sintió muy herida, de tal modo que respiro agitadamente al decirlo. Iba a llorar de nuevo.

"No Ash" contesto deteniendo su risa. "Es solo que aun demuestras lo denso que eres".

"¡¿Denso?" La furia creció aun más, junto con el daño.

"¡Alto!" grito poniendo su mano en la pantalla dejando en claro que sabia lo que Ash estaba a punto de hacer. "entiendo lo que te pasa." Y con esto su furia se fue. Se evaporo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Ahora solo tenia esperanza.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Entonces dímelo! ¿Es malo? ¿Una enfermedad? ¡¿Qué es?" Exigió.

"No, no es malo. Algunos lo llaman enfermedad, pero no lo es" Ash estaba entusiasmado esperando la respuesta de Misty, pero algo llamo su atención. Ella estaba… ¿Avergonzada? Se podía ver un tono colorado en su rostro. "Pero entiendo perfectamente lo que te pasa, yo también pase por lo mismo". Se sonrojo aun mas que antes, haciéndolo evidente al entrenador.

"¿Pasaste por lo mismo? ¿Cómo lograste terminarlo?" pregunto Ash notablemente interesado y pasando por alto momentáneamente el extraño comportamiento de Misty. Sin duda que por el momento su problema tenía prioridad.

"Lo primero que debes hacer es…" Ash se extraño al ver que la pelirroja se sonrojaba aun más. El suspenso lo estaba matando. "…admitir que estas enamorado"

Y entonces el mundo estallo.

"¡¿Enamorado?" grito Ash horrorizado. "¿Cómo en enamorado de 'amor'?" Esta idea era una total locura. Misty debía estar bromeando. Pero cuando la vio asentir lentamente. Todo tomo otro rumbo. ¿En verdad podía estar enamorado? "pe-pe-pero yo…" Lo peor de todo es que la idea no parecía tan descabellada como sonaba. Podía sentir como su cara se calentaba ante la idea.

"Sientes que cuando esa persona especial esta contigo te sientes completo, como si una parte tuya que no sabias que tenias hubiera regresado. Cuando no esta te duele, y no paras de pensar en ella. Al mismo tiempo no puedes dejar de recordar momentos o cosas sobre esa persona, y las cosas que te dio se vuelven muy especiales. Y también a cada momento piensas en lo que aquella persona estará haciendo"

Ash miraba impactado. El nunca había usado esas palabras, pero se ajustaban exactamente a la descripción de lo que sentía. Era como si ella hubiera ordenado su mente y del caos extrajo todo lo necesario para la explicación. ¿Cómo era posible?

"¡Si! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que siento! ¿Como lo sabes tan bien?" grito incrédulo a la idea aun. Pero algo le molesto, algo que lo había sentido antes. En muchos momentos, y nunca supo lo que era. Y le molesto bastante.

"Ya te dije. Es exactamente lo que yo siento. Cada vez lo siento…" Por un momento Ash se aferro a la silla, sin saber el porque quería conocer la razón. Algo dentro de el lo mataba. Miraba atento a Misty, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y viendo cada tímida reacción que tenia. "…cuando pienso en ti".

La rotación de la tierra se detuvo. Los mares dejaron de dar olas. La llama de Moltres y la de Ho-oh se apagaron. Un Digglet en algún lugar del mundo mostró lo que estaba asta el final de su cuerpo. El profesor Oak se quedo sin rimas. Tracey sin Pokemon para dibujar. Por un momento en la mente de Brock; Jenny y Joy parecieron feas. Y a Lance se le olvido que contra un Pokemon volador no sirve usar un Caterpie.

Por ese segundo de análisis en la mente de Ash Ketchum nada tenia sentido. Estaba trabado en aquel pensamiento o mejor dicho en las últimas palabras de Misty le dirigió.

"…_cuando pienso en ti_".

"…_cuando pienso en ti_".

"…_cuando pienso en ti_".

"…_cuando pienso en ti_".

Era tal la confusión en su mente que ni siquiera entendía el significado del enunciado cuando estaban juntas en una oración. Como si hubieran borrado la gramática básica de su mente en ese momento, aun cuando Ash no tiene un léxico amplio. Su mente era como un rompecabezas deshecho.

"…_cuando pienso en ti_".

Tuvo que repasarlo una última vez para que su mente volviera a funcionar correctamente. Entonces todo comenzó a armar el rompecabezas. Pieza por pieza. Pensamiento por pensamiento. Lugar a lugar.

"_A ella le pasa lo mismo que a mi. Ella tenia el mismo problema…_"

"_¡Ella tiene el mismo problema!_"

"_¡Ella esta enamorada de mi!_"

"_¡Yo estoy enamorada de ella!_"

Le sonaba tan extraña esta idea. De una manera tan bizarra e incorrecta. Era su parte infantil que aun estaba presente. Aquella parte que aun encontraba a las niñas desagradables, una parte que comenzaba a flaquear. Esa parte que desde el río, en esta mañana, comenzaba a desaparecer.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo porque era diferente.

Miedo porque era desconocida.

Miedo porque era nueva.

Pero entonces esta ese sentimiento nuevo, una parte de el mismo que el no conocía. La misma parte que encontraba a Misty bella. La misma que encontraba algo especial en los ojos de Misty. La que con tan solo un toque de ella en un sueño podría crear un impactrueno dentro de él y una lucha entre Butterfree y Beautifly en su estomago.

Entonces sintió como la sangre se subía a sus mejillas, mientras recordaba todas las sensaciones que le provocaba la pelirroja.

"Pe-pero… ¡Espera!" Una nueva realización descabellada vino a la mente del entrenador Pokemon. "Entonces, ¿Y la bicicleta?" Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de la pelirroja aun más grande que antes. "_¿A caso no me seguía por la bicicleta? ¿Era por lo que sentía por mí? Ni May, ni Dawn reclamaron nada sobre sus propias Bicicletas rotas, sabían que fue un accidente. En cambio Misty_".

Claro que Ash sabia que no era seguro esa razón. Sabía que Misty no era como May o Dawn. Tal vez por eso sentía como se sentía ahora, porque Misty no era como las demás. No era como ninguna otra chica que hubiera conocido durante su viaje. Como ninguna en la que se había fijado Brock. No. Ella era Misty. La única.

"Nunca se trato de la bicicleta. Tan solo quería una escusa para poder seguirte. Yo me divertí mucho en nuestros viajes, por eso no quería irme aquel día." Un dolor en su interior sintió Ash cuando recordó aquel día y en pantalla podía ver que también le dolía a Misty. "Pero con o sin bicicleta debía encargarme del gimnasio".

Claro. Desde el día en que se fue Ash no podía alejar a Misty de su cabeza ni un solo día. Lo sabía cuando llevaba el pañuelo. Se lo confeso a Max cuando él estaba triste por la despedida con Hirachi. Y de un momento a otro dio como terminado el momento de recuerdo y Ash se volvió a sonrojar recordando la situación actual.

"Pero no puedo estar enamorado. No ando actuando como Brock" Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Aunque de alguna manera sonó estupido y confirmando este pensamiento Misty se comenzó a reír.

"Brock no se enamora de cada chica. Simplemente le gustan las chicas" Y que la verdad sea dicha. Si. Esto era muy diferente. Tal vez la vez más cercana a la que Brock se enamoro de verdad fue de la doncella fantasma, que en realidad era un Gastly parlante. "Ash. Créeme, yo me tarde bastante tiempo en admitirlo. Además, ¿Es tan malo?" Misty se vio dolida diciendo esto.

"Bueno…" Ash no puro seguir. Normalmente hubiera dicho si, pero en algún punto desconocido cambio. Ya no lo podía decir.

"_¿Es tan malo?_" se pregunto.

Y ahora que comenzaba a pensarlo de esa manera. La sensación de desesperación, en algún momento que el no Abia notado, desapareció. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Ahora tan solo estaba ese sentimiento que aceleraba su corazón, que organizaba la lucha entre los dos Pokemon mariposa en su estomago, que le daba vértigo. Y que por alguna extraña razón…

"_No se siente mal_"

Con esta realización final, pudo concentrarse en la pantalla frete a el. En Misty. La confusión se había marchado y ahora podía verla claramente sin desesperación en conjunto con todos los sentimientos que había tenido en el día. Sus ojos verde azulados centellantes, mirándolo fijamente. Su pero naranja libre. su piel iluminada por la pantalla de videotelefóno y aun en su forma desarreglada actual por culpa de levantarse en la noche, aun sin intentarlo, se veía hermosa, mas allá de cualquier otra a quien había visto en las mañanas, incluyendo a Dawn y May.

"_¿Cómo nunca lo note antes?_"

Pudo notar como se sonrojaba de nuevo.

"_Tan hermosa_"

"No…" contesto Ash, continuando su oración anterior. "No es malo." Pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en la pelirroja cuando lo dijo. Se quedaron en silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que Ash de decidiera a interrumpirlo. "Y… ¿Cómo controlo esto? ¿Los pensamientos y todo eso?" Pregunto buscando una forma de parar el silencio e intentar responder a las preguntas que este sentimiento grandioso imponía.

"No puedes, pero ayuda el admitirlo, o el decirlo en voz alta… incluso…" Ash tuvo que escuchar muy bien, ya que a medida que la oración avanzaba bajaba su tono de voz, sonando bastante tímida. "…decírselo a ese alguien especial".

"_¿Decírselo? ¿Debo decírselo? ¿Decirle este sentimiento? ¿Qué la amo?_" Ni el mismo entrenador sabía de donde vino eso. "_¿La amo? ¿Es eso?_" Hasta este momento jamás lo había dicho, jamás lo había pensado, nunca le había dado nombre, pero vino de alguna manera natural. Y se sintió muy bien. Le encanto esa sensación que llevaba esa palabra. Como si su interior resonara tan solo pensarlo. Como si estuviera impreso en alguna parte de su alma. "_¡Amo a Misty!_"

"No tienes que hacerlo" agrego la líder de gimnasio. Pudo ver la expresión nerviosa de Misty. Al parecer se había demorado mucho pesando y sin responder.

"¡No! Yo… si… si quiero" grito aceleradamente. No pensó en responder tan rápido, pero el tono en el que dijo decepcionado le dolió a Ash. No quería que Misty se sintiera así. "Yo…" inicio con la intención, pero no pudo. Comenzó a respirar muy rápido, buscando algo de control inhalo profundamente. "Misty… yo estoy…".

No. No podía titubear en algo como esto.

Porque no dudo en saltar para detener la pelea entre Mewtwo y Mew.

Porque no dudo en buscar las tres reliquias para detener a la furia de las aves legendarias.

Porque no dudo para ir al rescate de su madre de Entei.

Porque no dudo en darle ayuda a Celebi.

Porque no dudo cuando Latias y Latios necesitaron su ayuda.

Porque Hirachi necesitaba su ayuda.

Porque no podía quedarse quieto mientras Deoxys y Rayquaza peleaban arriesgando todo.

Porque no dudo en ayudar a Lucario y reparar el árbol del inicio.

Porque no dudo en rescatar a Manaphy.

Porque no podía dejar que todos desaparecieran en la pelea de Dialga y Palkia.

"Yo te amo" confeso finalmente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

No lo negaba. Se sintió muy bien. Algo que había estado ahí desde hace mucho, pero ahora estaba tan reluciente como una evolución Pokemon. Y no le avergonzaba. Estaba muy feliz. Como si algo en su interior cambiara. Su corazón latía con fuerza, por un momento juro que podía sentir cada vena dentro de su ser. Y era fantástico.

"Yo también te amo Ash" Confeso Misty del otro lado de la comunicación.

Hasta ese momento el entrenador no lo había pensado. Es decir, ella ya le había dicho que sentía lo mismo por él, pero jamás espero que ella le respondiera de la misma forma. En este mismo momento podía sentir como si pudiera enfrentarse a los Pokemon de la elite cuatro de las cuatro regiones tan solo usando sus manos. Se sentía todo poderoso, había corrido a este Pokemon por más de una hora a una velocidad constante y sin descanso, y ahora sentía poder hacer lo mismo infinitamente. ¿Cómo era posible?

"_¡Me ama! ¡Misty me ama!_" grito su mente incrédula ante la idea.

Ahora solo le bastaba con mirar a Misty, y al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo. No dijeron nada. Tan solo se quedaron ahí. Mirándose por un simple videotelefóno. Podía ver que la pelirroja estaba sonrojada, y el mismo sabia que también él, pero no importaba. Porque ambos sentían lo mismo.

"¿Y ahora que?" pregunto el entrenador Pokemon. Sin duda que ya no sabia que hacer, después de todo este era un territorio totalmente nuevo para él.

"Bueno. Supongo que esto nos convierte en novios" sugirió Misty tímidamente.

La noticia lo golpeo como un Puño Dinámico. Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta tenía novia. Eso sonaba tan disparatado como un Brock consiguiendo una novia. Esa idea si era disparatada.

"Supongo… hehe…" Ash no estaba para nada seguro de que decir ante eso. "_¿Yo con una novia? ¿Yo y Misty? Dudo que alguien lo hubiera visto venir_" si tan solo supiera lo equivocado que estaba. "Es solo que…."

"¿Jamás esperaste este resultado?" le completo Misty del otro lado, causando una risa nerviosa en el entrenador.

"Si…"

"Oye… ¿Y donde están los demás? No creo que te estén escuchando ¿Verdad?" Los ojos de Ash se abrieron ante esa pregunta, seguido se sonrojo en vergüenza, por olvidar completamente a sus amigos.

"¡No!" grito negando con fuerza.

"¿Incluso a Pikachu?" pregunto Misty. Podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

"Si, creo que la sensación en verdad me confundió y no pude seguir aguantando mas. Tenia que buscar una forma de deshacerme de aquella sensación tan aplastante" contesto honestamente. Y de repente se sintió muy mal. Se había olvidado completamente de Pikachu hasta este momento, incluso si Misty no hubiera hablado de él, jamás lo habría notado.

"¿Y funciono?" pregunto la pelirroja riéndose entre diente. Esto avergonzó aun más si era posible al entrenador, ella noto la razón. Era extraño que él se olvidara de sus Pokemon.

"Si. Pero, es solo temporal, ¿Verdad? Es decir, siempre sentía que se reducía cada vez que hablaba contigo, pero con el tiempo volvía y esta vez fue demasiado aplastante para mi" En alguna parte de su interior, podía sentir que el hablar con Misty lo calmaba mucho.

"No volverá tan fuerte, ya que sabes lo que es. Y menos ya que sabes que es… mutuo" La vergüenza de Ash por el olvido de Pikachu se convirtió en un sonrojo ante eso. Le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a esto. "Ayuda también el que hablemos… no me digas que te molesta llamarme" Sin duda noto la incomodidad del entrenador.

"Claro que no me molesta. El problema es que no puedo llamarte muy seguido. No si no quieres que te llame de nuevo a las tres de la mañana" Se defendió el entrenador, de hecho una nueva ocurrencia surco su mente. "¿Crees que puedas regresar a viajar conmigo?" pidió entusiasmado.

"Sabes que me encantaría, pero el gimnasio es mi responsabilidad" respondió tristemente. Ash también se puso triste, nunca le gusto viajar sin ella. Era una esperanza rota el que no pudiera volver a ser como antes. "¡Espera!" grito repentinamente la pelirroja alertando al entrenador. "No cuelgues, ya vuelvo" La pelirroja salio de pantalla, mostrando solamente el gimnasio en las oscuridad de la noche de Kanto.

Esto fue breve, de un momento a otro la pelirroja regreso a la pantalla.

"Listo, te envíe un regalo. Creo que eso nos podrá ayudar un poco" dijo su nueva novia. Esta sonreía, al parecer se divertía al verlo confundido. Curioso abrió su correo electrónico notando un nuevo mensaje. "¿Te gusto?" Ash estaba atontado.

"¡¿Cupón para un Pokegear? Misty, no puedo aceptarlo. Siempre me das cosas, yo nunca te he dado nada" No le gusto como sonó eso. Es decir, ni si quiera le había devuelto su bicicleta.

"¿Bromeas? Gracias a ti, vi gran parte del mundo. Pokemon increíbles, muchos de ellos legendarios. La deuda yo la tengo contigo. Además…" Al parecer ahora Misty estaba apenada, ya que no lo miraba directamente. "…le pedí tu gorra de la Liga Pokemon a tu mama".

"_¿Le pidió mi gorra de la liga Pokemon?_" le gusto la idea de que Misty la tuviera, después de todo era uno de sus objetos mas preciados. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Misty lo interrumpió.

"¡Así que acepta el cupón!" ordeno avergonzada.

"Bien… bien…" respondo imprimiéndolo en un papel.

"Solo tienes que ir a una tienda y canjearlo. Anotas mi nombre a tus contactos y podrás llamarme automáticamente, no es muy difícil de usar" Esto enojo mucho a Ash.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Claro que lo sabre usar! Un niño de 9 años pudo usar un Pokenavi, creo saber usar un Pokegear" cuestiono enfaldado. "_Max uso el Pokenavi a diario. Si un niño pudo hacer eso, ¿Por qué yo no?_"

"Ya, te creo" respondió Misty. Pero Ash sabia que no le creía en lo mas mínimo. Conocía esa expresión demasiado bien. Era la misma que le daba cada vez que Brock le dejaba el mapa cuando viajaban juntos. Con esto el enojo se fue. Sin duda que extrañaba esas discusiones con la pelirroja, uno de esos recuerdos cotidianos que aprendió a apreciar y que ahora eran aun más importantes. Sin embargo los recuerdos tuvieron que esperar, ya que un bostezo de parte de la pelirroja lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Es muy tarde en Kanto! ¡Lo siento Misty!" respondió el joven de pelo negro. Estaba tan divertido en su discusión con Misty que olvido nuevamente todo lo demás. "Ya te dejare dormir. Mañana debes tener un día muy ocupado"

"Si" respondió tristemente la pelirroja. La despedida se acercaba y ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo. Un silencio se genero por tercera vez, salvo que esta vez ninguno quería iniciar.

"En verdad lo siento, Mist" Se disculpo honestamente el entrenador. Pero se congelo al instante. "_¡¿Mist? ¿De donde vino eso?_" se pregunto exaltado y nervioso. "lo-lo-lo siento". Pero por alguna extraña razón Misty no se vio molesta por el apodo. De hecho se vio muy alegre, y un sonrojo cruzo su cara.

"No, no te preocupes. Me-me gusto que me llamaras así" su confesión también hizo sonrojar a Ash. Al parecer inconcientemente invento un apodo para Misty y sin duda que se había sentido muy bien.

"Ya es hora, Brock y Dawn deben estar por llegar, y por la hora creo que podrían estar por cerrar la tienda de electrónica, debo irme ahora si quiero usar el cupón hoy" No le gusto despedirse. Menos ahora que tenían tanto porque hablar. Tanto descubierto, que no se sentía correcto hacerlo ahora. Pero que Misty descansara era más importante para él. "Lamento haberte despertado, mañana estarás cansada."

"No te preocupes. Voy a estar cansada, pero valió la pena" Su respuesta hizo sentir nuevamente ese golpe en su corazón al entrenador. Una sonrisa se dibujo inmediatamente, notando que Misty también lo observaba con una. "Buenas noches, Ash"

"Buenas noches… Mist" se despidió inseguro de decir esto ultimo. Pero había algo mas que quería decir. La primera vez que lo dijo se sintió muy bien y quería sentirlo otra vez. Ese divertido hormigueo en su estomago. "_¡Vamos Ash! ¡Dilo otra vez!_" se animo decidió. "Te-te amo" rápidamente corto la comunicación. Sin duda que estaba avergonzado. Pero muy feliz.

Dando un suspiro salio de la cabina. Analizando todo lo sucedido en su conversación. Como era posible que en tan solo una conversación por videotelefóno pudiera cambiar tanto la vida de una persona. Jamás espero este resultado. Jamás espero que llegaría con un fuerte dolor y se iría con una novia. Nadie pudo pensarlo.

Y ahora recordó el cupón.

Tan rápido como entro al centro Pokemon salio hacia el Poke-Mart más cercano, y convenientemente esto estaban situados siempre cerca de un centro Pokemon. A tan solo unos pasos entro a la tienda. Le entrego el cupón y el vendedor felizmente le entrego el Pokegear y al parecer tenía algo incluido con el cupón. Una tarjeta de mapa para el Pokegear.

"_Esta es una indirecta, ¿Verdad Misty? Muy gracioso. ¡Ha! ¡Ha!_" pensó el entrenador un tanto irritado imaginando a la líder de gimnasio riéndose y burlándose a la distancia.

Pero mientras salía de la tienda con el aparato en sus manos toda la molestia se olvido. En realidad estaba muy feliz, como nunca antes se había sentido es su vida. Regreso al centro Pokemon y espero a sus amigos, mientras intentaba hacer funcionar el Pokegear. Esto irrito un poco a Ash, ahora tan solo logro hacer que el modo teléfono funcionara.

"_¡Ella tenia razón! ¡Odio que tenga razón!_" pensó molesto. No sabía como usarlo, y pensar que un niño de ocho años podría usar algo mas complejo que esto. Era muy humillante. "_Tendré que llamarla_" pensó maliciosamente, después de todo tenia que pagar la broma del mapa. Al parecer el aparato asociaba fácilmente el nombre del entrenador, y al de sus contactos. Era gracioso que para representarlo una imagen pixeleada de él aparecía en pantalla, lo mismo cuando agrego a Misty. Una versión pixeleada de la pelirroja apareció en pantalla.

Llamo un tanto asustado de no echar a perder el aparato. Afortunadamente dio tono, mostrando que funcionaba correctamente. Silenciosamente en el sillón del centro Pokemon espero respuesta.

"¡Que sucede! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!" se escucho la voz molesta y soñolienta de su novia.

"Mist, ¿Cómo se usa esto?" pregunto inocentemente.

"¡Ash! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Serás mi novio! ¡Pero no te da derecho de despertarme a las tres de la mañana cada vez que se te de la gana!" grito furiosa. Por un momento Ash titubeo, pero luego le pareció demasiado divertido como para detenerse.

"Es que también quería decirte lo mucho que me gusto el mapa" comento Ash sarcásticamente.

"Ah, lo notaste" respondió fingiendo inocencia.

"¿Aun crees que nos perdemos?" pregunto Ash ahora fingiendo enfado, al parecer Misty lo noto porque escucho claramente una risilla del otro lado de la comunicación. "Para tu información no nos hemos perdido en dos meses"

"Porque Brock te prohibió estar a mas de cinco pies mas cerca de su mapa" comento Misty ahora ya no podía fingir su enojo. Se estaba riendo mucho al igual que Ash. "Bien. Te enseñare a usar el Pokegear. Aunque me sorprende que un niño de ocho años pueda manejarlo mejor. Sr. Futuro Maestro Pokemon" Esto causo una risa mas grande en Ash, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba decir eso a Misty.

"Gracias" comento sinceramente.

De esta manera continuo la segunda conversación entre ambos durante unos minutos mas. Mientras Misty le enseñaba todo lo que necesitara saber sobre el nuevo aparato. Sin duda que el mapa le iba ayudar en su viaje.

"Nuevamente gracias por todo Misty. Espero que puedas dormir bien" dijo sinceramente el entrenador Pokemon.

"Si. Por suerte ahora tienes una novia que fije tus errores" comento divertida. Ash también se rió en la declaración. Le gustaba como sonaba esto. "Por cierto, no me dejaste terminar antes"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto el entrenador dudoso.

"Yo también te amo" Esta vez el tono de voz de Misty no tenia una pizca de broma. Se oía completamente sincero. Ash se sonrojo al escucharla decir eso.

"Lo se" contesto el entrenador en el mismo tono serio. "Te amo" susurro. Aunque en su mente jamás pensó que el podría ser capas de decir eso, el nunca se creyó un romántico. Otra cosa nueva aprendida del día. La voz de Misty interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Buenas noches Ash. Que duermas bien" Había algo que perturbo al entrenador Pokemon en esa declaración, pero por el momento anterior que pasaron no le presto mucho atención.

"Buenas noches Mist" y diciendo esto se termino la comunicación.

Ash dio un suspiro de alegría. No podía evitar sonreír. Le era imposible. Sus labios habían quedo inmóviles en esa expresión. Todo esto le hizo dudar su alguna vez antes había sido en verdad feliz o por lo menos tan feliz como ahora. Pensando en todos los sucesos recientes y sin dejar de sonreír, se recostó en el sillón.

"¿Necesita algo?" pregunto la enfermera Joy improvistamente.

"No. Tan solo espero a unos amigos, deberían estar por llegar." confeso Ash.

"Bien. Cualquier cosa me avisas. Por cierto, ¿Hablabas con tu novia?" pregunto un tanto curiosa la enfermera Joy.

"¡Ella no es mi…!" No pudo seguir. Ese era un reflejo condicionado que no pudo evitar. Inesperadamente se comenzó a reír. "Si. Lamento eso, pero antes nos preguntaban eso bastante a menudo y siempre lo negábamos. Supongo que ahora ya no puedo" confeso divertido, con lo que la enfermera también se rió.

"Ya veo. Normalmente las otras personas notan lo que uno no puede. Si las personas a su alrededor lo decían seguido es porque algo pasaba" agrego la enfermera Joy antes de irse. Esto sorprendió un poco al entrenador.

"Si…" se dijo regresando su sonrisa. "Supongo que tiene razón" y nuevamente espero a sus amigos recostándose en el sillón. La espera no fue mucha ya que en un par de minutos Brock, Dawn y Pikachu atravesaron la puerta centro Pokemon.

"¡Ash!/¡Pikapi!" gritaron Dawn y su Pokemon a la vez al verlo.

"¡Hola chicos! Lamento haberme ido sin decirles, tenia mucho en mi mente" se disculpo sinceramente. Disculpa que al parecer el Pokemon eléctrico acepto, ya que rápidamente salto al hombro de su entrenador.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto Dawn.

"_¡Nunca mejor en mi vida!_" se dijo en su mente el entrenador.

"Si. Perdón por todo, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. ¡Estoy listo para cualquier entrenador o gimnasio!" anuncio el entrenador mientras se levantaba del sillón. "Vamos Pikachu, la enfermera Joy esta lista para revisarte". Ash se levanto y avanzo hacia la mesa central. Brock lo alcanzo inmediatamente.

"¿Cómo te fue? ¿Entendiste que te pasaba?" pregunto Brock. Por alguna extraña razón el criador Pokemon actuaba muy discretamente, como no quería que los demás se enteraran de lo que hablaban. Pero Ash no le dio importancia, estaba demasiado feliz como para concentrarse en pequeñeces.

"Si, ya todo esta bien"

"¿Y como esta Misty?" El tono astuto en la voz de Brock no paso inadvertido.

"_¡¿Cómo lo supo?_" pensó horrorizado. No. Esto debía ser una broma, pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo la enfermera Joy. "_¿Y si todos ya sabían? ¡¿Por qué siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de estas cosas? ¡Lo que sigue es que May y Drew se gusten!_" pensó furiosamente. Esperanzadamente esperaba que hubiera escuchado mal. "¿Q-que di-dijiste?" pregunto rezando que no hubiera escuchado lo que pensó escuchar.

"Nada, no he dicho nada Ash" Tan ingenuo como siempre y Ash se lo trago completo. La tranquilidad volvió al entrenador, concentrándose nuevamente en los pensamientos de esta extraña tarde, pero también pensando en que hacer sobre los demás. ¿Les diría? No, por el momento no parecía correcto, después de todo ni siquiera estaban en el mismo continente. Era algo que debía hacer en persona junto a Misty.

De esta manera llego la noche y el grupo se fue a acostar en las habitaciones del centro Pokemon. Era una habitación de dos literas. Como siempre Ash escogió arriba mientras Brock abajo. Dawn escogió la de en frente. El sueño vino rápido, en especial a Ash quien al parecer todas las emociones fuertes del día le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Lamentablemente no duro mucho.

Un sonido inundo el cuarto, y que para la fortuna de Ash solo lo despertó a el. Su Pokegear estaba sonando. Aun con todo el sueño encima, torpemente busco en su chaqueta que estaba al pie de su cama y saco el aparato.

"¿Si?" pregunto con su voz llena de sueño.

"¿Te desperté?" se escucho la voz divertida de Misty.

"¡Misty!" rápidamente busco la hora en el mismo aparato. "Son las tres de la mañana… te estas vengando, ¿Verdad?" pregunto aun con sueño pero un tanto divertido de las acciones de su novia.

"No, claro que no" dijo fingiendo notable inocencia.

Ash no podía enfadarse, después de todo. Esto paso gracias a la confesión a las tres de la mañana.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Lo logre! Al fin la trilogia esta lista. Ahora ya saben porque me tarde mas en este. Es decir es tres veces la duracion de un capitulo. Ademas de que es el mas complejo. Podran ser las mismas frases de los personajes, pero es toda una perspectiva diferente. Lo mas dificil es no hacerlo en primera persona.**

**Antes que pregunten. Si, Ash no noto la presencia del equipo rocket. ya dije que se basa solo en lo que ve el. Debo decir que hay dos razones mas por las que me tarde. la primera es que estoy un tanto enfermito. y la segunda es que vi el final de tempodara de Supernatural y Smallville. Y ahora viene Lost. ****Ahora solo me queda esperar que nuevos pokemon van a salir. Mis apuestas son a las evoluciones tipo roca y acero de Eevee, la preevolucion de Scyther y la evolucion de Donphant.**

**Si pienso en secuela de este fanfic, sera un poco mas adelante. no se preocupen. mientras continuare con "Realizando sueño" **

**saludos! y dejen Reviews!**


	4. Epilogo

**Realización:**

**Epilogo**

Nuestros héroes: Ash, Brock, y Dawn, se dirigen camino a pueblo Paleta, luego de que Ash ganara su octava medalla en la región Sinnoh. Ahora falta un mes para la competencia en la liga Sinnoh y Ash decidió ir a visitar a su familia y amigos, mientras entrena para participar en la siguiente difícil competencia. Pero también hay otra razón importante. En pueblo Paleta se esta organizando lo que seria el primer concurso Pokemon anual y es una perfecta oportunidad para que Dawn gane nueva experiencia.

"No puedo creer que este en la región Kanto. Se ve tan diferente de Sinnoh" comentaba ilusionada la coordinadora Pokemon observando los alrededores. "¡Y no puedo creer que competiré contra May de nuevo!" grito casi eufórica.

"Y no olvides a sus amigos" agrego Brock. "Tengo entendido que Drew y Harley también estarán ahí" Ante eso, se pudo ver que la coordinadora se puso muy nerviosa. "Calma, estoy seguro de que te ira bien"

"Si Dawn. Además ellos no son los únicos en quienes tienes que preocuparte. Yo también participare" dijo confiadamente el entrenador. "Es mi pueblo natal. Tengo derecho de participar".

Sin advertencia y detrás de unos arbustos salio una mano roja de goma, tomando a Pikachu del hombro de Ash. Con la misma velocidad que avanzo y regreso. Luego de entre los mismos arbustos un globo con forma de Meowth se comenzó a elevar en los cielos.

"No otra vez" comento Dawn ya cansada de esta rutina.

"Nada de otra vez" comento la voz de mujer.

"Como estamos en casa será el regreso de un clásico" agrego seguido la voz masculina.

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y mas vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos desde Arica hasta Punta Arenas"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta Wikipedia"

"Jessie"

"Rafael Montero"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Soy insensible a heridas de amor"

"¡Meowth así es!"

"¡Wobbuffet!"

"¡Otra vez! ¡No se saldrán con la suya!" grito Ash enfadado.

"Ah… obsérvanos" desafío Jessie mientras lanzaba una de sus Pokeball. "¡Seviper! ¡Usa cortina de humo!" la serpiente comenzó a lanzar su denso humo negro evitando la vista de algo curioso. El globo normal se transformó a un jet.

"¡Hasta la vista bobos!" se escucho el grito de James. Para cuando la cortina de humo se disipo el equipo Rocket ya había tomado una gran ventaja en el cielo, pero esto no detendría a Ash de salvar a su Pokemon. Pikachu intento liberarse de su prisión, la cual estaba en una especie de capsula transparente con su ataque trueno, pero era totalmente inútil.

"¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Lo único que haces es potenciar nuestra nave!" grito James burlescamente.

"¡Ve Staraptor!" En cuanto se materializo el Pokemon Ash lo monto. "¡Sigue al equipo Rocket!" sin tener que escuchar de nuevo la orden, el Pokemon Depredador se elevo en los cielos comenzando a alcanzar a los malhechores.

"¡Ni creas que nos podrás alcanzar! ¡Vamos a darle!" grito el felino presionando un botón en el tablero. La nave volvió a acelerar mucho, escuchándose un boom sónico, significando que había roto la barrera del sonido. "¡Jamás nos alcanzaras!"

Esta verdad golpeo a Ash. Staraptor no era tan veloz, jamás alcanzaría la velocidad del sonido. Antes de poder pensar en alguna forma de alcanzarlos, un segundo boom sónico sonó aun lado de Ash. Este se volteo para ver, pero lo único que pudo ver era la estela blanca que dejaba. La estela seguía en dirección a la nave del equipo Rocket y un nuevamente un boom sónico sonó, lo que iba a interceptar al equipo Rocket iba a dos veces la velocidad del sonido.

"¡Pidgeoooot!" es escucho.

"¡No puede ser!" grito Ash incrédulo.

El ave impacto uno de los propulsores de la nave, impidiendo su escape rápido y dándole a Ash la oportunidad de alcanzarlo. Al acercarse pudo ver detalladamente a su extrañada ave. Se veía muy poderosa y grande, un notable espécimen del tipo volador.

"¡Pidgeot! ¡Eres grandioso!" grito Ash feliz al verla.

"¡Pidgeoooo… too!" saludo feliz aleteando fuertemente al ver a su entrenador.

"¡Ni si quiera podemos hacer un escape rápido!" se quejo el felino aturdido a bordo de la nave quieta en el aire.

"¡Ya basta de juegos! ¡Carnivine échale tus semillitas!" grito James enviando al Pokemon. Pero este respondió dándole un feroz abrazo. "¡Ya te dije que no en publico!" Mientras que Jessie tomaba sus propias medidas.

"¡Yanmega! ¡Usa Poder Antiguo!" ordeno la ladrona. Una vez que Carnivine termino con su abrazo, se unió a Yanmega atacando los dos a la vez a Pidgeot.

"¡Regrésaselos! ¡Usa Movimiento Espejo!" Un aleteo fuerte genero una honda de choque que regreso la Bala semilla y el poder Antiguo, dañando bastante la nave. Seguido de esto, Ash brinco de Staraptor a Pidgeot.

"¡Staraptor! ¡Usa Ave Brava!" Staraptor fue rodeado de un aura roja mientras tomaba velocidad e impacta contra la parte que tenía a Pikachu prisionero. Velozmente Staraptor tomo a Pikachu evitando que este cayera de las alturas. "¡Ahora Pikachu usa Trueno!"

"Pika… ¡Chu!" Un destello eléctrico rodeo el aparato ya muy dañado del equipo Rocket, sin poder resistir más y como siempre exploto lanzando al equipo a las alturas.

"¡No es justo!" Jessie.

"¡De donde vino esa ave!" James enfadado.

"¡Para mi que alguien allá arriba nos tiene mala!" agrego Meowth. **[[N/A: Nada personal]]**

"¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

"¡Wuuuubboffet!" *

Una vez que el Equipo Rocket fue derrotado regresaron a donde estaban Dawn y Brock esperándolos. Dawn se asusto al ver el ave desconocida junto a Staraptor. "¿Qué Pokemon es ese?" pregunto curiosa, mientras sacaba su Pokedex. Al mismo tiempo regresaba a Staraptor a su Pokeball

**Dexter: Pidgeot, el Pokemon Pájaro. Es la forma de evolución final de Pidgey y la forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto. Este Pokemon puede superar hasta dos veces la barrera del sonido. Aleteando sus alas con fuerza puede doblar árboles altos.**

"¡Wow! ¿De donde sacaste este Pokemon?" pregunto Dawn sorprendida.

"Tuve que dejarlo aquí" contesto tristemente Ash mientras que acariciaba su lomo. "El debe proteger a los Pidgey y Pidgeotto de la zona. Pero me alegría que no me hayas olvidado" confeso el entrenador.

"¡Pid! ¡Pidgeoot!" contesto el Pokemon al parecer también afectado con este animo.

"Creo que ya es hora de continuar Ash. Se esta haciendo tarde y no podremos llegar hoy si seguimos quietos" interrumpió el momento Brock, aunque se lamentaba bastante el criador. Sabia que este era uno de los primeros Pokemon que capturo Ash durante su viaje Pokemon. Habían visto muchas cosas juntas.

"Si… tienes razón" contesto Ash. "Sigue haciendo tu trabajo también como hasta ahora Pidgeot. Se que eres él mejor para hacerlo. Nos veremos otra vez" diciendo esto se alejo. Pikachu igualmente se alejo, al parecer no quería despedirse de su amigo. También ellos fueron muy unidos.

El Pokemon se quedo observando como su antiguo entrenador se alejaba con tristeza, dando un suspiro de resignación se volteo para regresar al nido de los Pokemon voladores. A su sorpresa todos ellos estaban a sus espaldas mirándolo con una expresión de compresión. "¡Pidgeotto!" dijo una de las aves en segundo nivel de evolución. Esta apuntaba con su ala hacia Ash. El resto con un graznido similar señalaron también al entrenador.

"¿Pid?" pregunto curioso.

"¡Pidgeo!" gritaron todos a la vez aun manteniendo sus alas en dirección al entrenador. Pidgeot estaba feliz. Al parecer el resto de los Pidgey y Pidgeotto estaban al tanto de los sentimientos del ave. Y ya habiendo aprendido lo suficiente de Pidgeot, era hora de dejar a su líder ser feliz y que se defiendan por ellos mismos. Sin más que decir Pidgeot voló en dirección a Ash.

"¡Pidgeot!" grito de advertencia el Pokemon.

El entrenador se volteo sorprendido al escuchar ese graznido. Lo primero que vio fue al Pokemon abordándolo y derribándolo al suelo, Ash respondió torpemente dándole un abrazo. "¡Pidgeooot!" grito el ave.

"Al parecer quiere venir contigo Ash" comento Brock feliz ante la escena.

"¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y los demás Pidgey y Pidgeotto?" pregunto confuso el entrenador.

Como respuesta Pidgeot se levanto, para luego señalar a sus espaldas. El entrenador miro lo que apuntaba con su ala, mostrando a todas las aves de la misma raza, mirando con aprobación la escena. Sin duda que estaban de acuerdo en ello.

"¡Es excelente!" grito Ash abrazando a su Pokemon. "Bien, esto acelerara un poco el regreso a pueblo Paleta" comento el entrenador feliz.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Dawn.

"Fácil" comento el entrenador. "¡Ve Staraptor!" El Pokemon hizo su aparición nuevamente en escena. "¡Iremos volando! Dawn, tu montaras con Pikachu a Staraptor. Yo y Brock iremos en Pidgeot"

"¡¿Qué?" grito la coordinadora horrorizada.

"Vamos, estoy seguro de que pueden. No queda mucho. ¿Verdad?" pregunto Ash a sus Pokemon.

"¡Starap…Tor!" afirmo el ave tipo depredadora.

"¡Pidgeo…Too!" continuo el ave tipo pájaro.

"¡Esta decidido!" grito Ash feliz. Encogiéndose de hombros Brock hizo lo que Ash indicaba y lo siguió sobre Pidgeot. Entusiasmado Pikachu monto sobre la cabeza de Staraptor, y Dawn un tanto insegura subió al Pokemon. "¡Nos vamos!"

"Espera Ash" interrumpió Brock otra vez. "¿Sabes donde estamos?" pregunto el criador dudoso.

"Dame un segundo" De su bolsillo saco su Pokegear, usando el modo mapa encontró su localización exacta. "¡Es por ahí!" señalo con su dedo. "Si Staraptor y Pidgeot van en línea recta llegaremos en algunos minutos"

"Oye Ash. Hace algún tiempo te pregunte, pero siempre evades el tema. ¿De donde sacaste ese Pokegear?" pregunto Brock dudosamente. El criador recordaba que desde un día incierto, cuando se habían perdido en el bosque, Ash saco ese Pokegear para, milagrosa e increíblemente, guiarlos.

"Me dieron un cupón de regalo" contesto un tanto inseguro.

"Y en que…" antes de seguir su cuestionario, fue interrumpido por un graznido viniendo de Staraptor.

"¡Dawn! ¡Estas estrangulando a Staraptor!" grito Ash preocupado al ver como el Pokemon se quejaba para respirar. "¡Tómalo con mas calma! ¡Staraptor no dejara que nada te pase! ¿Verdad amigo?"

"Star… stara…" dijo dificultosamente, aunque quejándose para respirar. Sin duda que Dawn había apretado fuerte.

"¡Ay! Lo siento Staraptor" respirando hondo, la coordinadora se soltó de su potente agarre.

Esto afortunadamente eludió el tema para Ash. Brock olvido su pregunto y continuaron por los cielos rumbo a Pueblo Paleta. Era sorprendente la vista para los entrenadores, o tal vez demasiado, ya que Dawn se comenzó a sentir mal del estomago. Su cara poco a poco se comenzó a poner verde, hasta Pikachu estaba preocupado de los resultados.

"Solo un poco mas. Pasaremos directamente a la casa del profesor para dejar a los Pokemon." Dijo Ash.

"¿No seria mejor pasar directo donde tu madre? Es decir, se que no la has visto desde que te fuiste a Sinnoh" dijo Brock.

"Es por Pidgeot. Si voy a casa tendré que guardarlo en su Pokeball. Si hago eso será transportado automáticamente donde el Profesor Oak. Quisiera estar presente cuando Pidgeot vea a sus viejos amigos de nuevo" explico Ash emotivamente.

"Amigo" completo Brock. "Recuerda que de tu primer viaje solo tienes a Bulbasaur. Kingler y Muk no conocieron mucho a Pidgeot" Brock supo que había cometido un error, ya que Ash estaba ocultado su rostro tras su gorra en señal de tristeza. "Los extrañas, ¿Verdad?"

"Si…" dijo tristemente.

"¿Qué sucede con eso? ¿Tan solo tienes un Bulbasaur?" pregunto confusa Dawn y tratando de perder su mareo con la conversación.

"No" respondió Brock. "Ash ha tenido que dejar ir a algunos de sus Pokemon. Algunos de ellos eran necesitados en otros lugares, más que con Ash. Así como el mismo Pidgeot" explico Brock, podía ver que la actitud de Ash estaba mas deprimida, trato de animarlo. "Recuerda que ahora tienes mas Pokemon. Estoy seguro de que Pidgeot no se sentirá solo".

"Si, tienes razón".

-x-

En el laboratorio del Profesor Samuel Oak, se estaba analizando a un Pokemon recién llegado. Cuando repentinamente este comenzó a mirar al techo del laboratorio fijamente. Samuel estaba confuso. Este acto fue interrumpido por Tracey, quien llegaba corriendo desde afuera del laboratorio, hasta ese momento estaba alimentando a los Pokemon.

"¡Profesor! ¡Algo extraño le pasa a Bulbasaur!" dijo llamando la atención del investigador. Curioso, el profesor dejo al Pokemon solo mientras iba a investigar al Bulbasaur de Ash. No le tomo mucho tiempo, ya que Bulbasaur estaba tan solo afuera del laboratorio, mirando atentamente al cielo, al igual que el Pokemon que estaba adentro. "¡Se alejo de la zona de Pokemon hierva y agua, para solo ver el cielo desde aquí."

"¿Para ver que?" pregunto Oak mirando en la dirección en la que Bulbasaur veía. Inmediatamente diviso dos sombras en la lejanía del cielo. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto.

"Parecen ser…" Tracey saco unos binoculares. "Un Pidgeot y… que extraño, nunca había visto esa clase de Pokemon" dijo sorprendido. Rápidamente le paso los binoculares al Profesor, este rápidamente lo miro y sonrío.

"Es un Staraptor. Son comunes en al región Sinnoh" explico el profesor. "Ambos Pokemon llevan personas. Parece que Ash ya llego".

"¿Ash tiene un Pidgeot y un Staraptor?" pregunto sorprendido.

"A Staraptor lo capturo en la región Sinnoh, me lo ha mostrado un par de veces. Y seguramente ese es el viejo Pidgeot de Ash. Tuvo que liberarlo poco tiempo antes de que fuera al archipiélago naranja. Por eso tu no lo conoces".nuevamente explico. "Por eso es que Bulbasaur esta aquí. El podía sentir que Ash venia en camino. Se nota que tiene un buen nexo a su entrenador". Tracey asintió.

Mientras el par de manchas en el cielo se agrandaban hasta que se pudiera ver el par de Pokemon a simple vista. Finalmente aterrizaron. La primera señal fue el grito de Bulbasaur.

"¡Bulbasaur!" grito feliz el Pokemon hierva. Usando sus látigos cepa dio un salto sobre el entrenador, a quien ni siquiera dio oportunidad de bajar del ave, este lo derribo y ambos cayeron al pasto riéndose. "¡Bulba! ¡Bulbasaur!" se notaba que el Pokemon estaba alegre de ver a su entrenador.

"Yo también te extrañe Bulbasaur" respondo Ash mientras abrazaba al Pokemon.

"¡Lamento interrumpir!" grito Dawn bajándose rápidamente del Staraptor. "Sr. Que hace poesía. ¿Puede decirme donde esta el baño?" todos rieron ante la declaración divertida de Dawn.

"Entrando por ahí, pasas la puerta, te diriges a la derecha a la ultima puerta en el pasillo" dijo el profesor. Dawn no tuvo tiempo de agradecer, el tiempo era breve y debía llegar al baño antes de que el asco le ganara.

Todos vieron como Dawn iba a la casa y desaparecía tras la puerta, sorprendentemente Ash noto que un Pokemon venia del mismo lugar al que entro Dawn y venia a toda velocidad en su dirección.

"¡Scuaral!" grito el Pokemon avanzando rápidamente hacia Ash.

"¡Squirtle!" respondió Ash ante la agradable sorpresa. El Pokemon tortuga se agrego al abrazo de Bulbasaur. Sin duda que el entrenador estaba feliz. Tres de sus primeros Pokemon estaban con el nuevamente. "pero… ¿Cómo" dijo dudoso.

"La oficial Jenny vino a dejarlo" explico Tracey. "Al parecer desde que Squirtle combatió contigo en la pirámide de batalla estaba muy nostálgico de su hogar y afectaba el desempeño, además de que extrañaba mucho las batallas contigo. Así que paso un tiempo entrenando a su sucesor y lo regreso aquí hoy. Felicidades, Squirtle se quedara contigo a tiempo completo" dijo el observador Pokemon.

"¿De verdad Squirtle?" pregunto feliz el entrenador y un tanto incrédulo a la idea. Primero Pidgeot regresaba. Ahora su Squirtle.

El Pokemon respondió abrazando más fuerte a Ash. No existía mejor respuesta y este día no se podía poner mejor o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba. Al instante una llamada llego al laboratorio. El profesor entro y contesto.

"¿Diga?" pregunto el investigador.

"¿Profesor Oak supongo?" pregunto la mujer, al parecer estaba desesperada.

"El al habla" respondió por la pantalla.

"Soy Lisa, del valle charizifico. Necesito que me ayude a localizar a Ash Ketchum. Es un entrenador que recibió su primer Pokemon en su laboratorio" explico aceleradamente. Fuera lo que pasara era grave.

"Él esta aquí. Ya lo traigo" dijo el profesor, rápidamente regreso a donde se encontraban Ash y sus Pokemon hablando. "¡Ash! Es para ti del valle charizifico, es urgente". Ante esto Ash corrió para ver lo que sucedía.

"¿Lisa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo a Charizard?" pregunto preocupado.

"¡Gracias a Arceus que te encuentro! ¡Técnicamente Charizard no es el problema! ¡Es Charla! Al parecer estuvo engañando a Charizard, ahora esta muy deprimido. Lo mejor para él será que regrese contigo" pidió.

"¿Pero y su entrenamiento?" No era que a Ash le desagradara la idea, de hecho le parecía maravillosa. Pero le importaba mas que su Pokemon cumpliera su sueño de ser el mas fuerte, aun si no era a su lado.

"Ash. Charizard termino su entrenamiento hace tiempo. Solo se quedaba aquí por Charla. Sin ella, no tiene ninguna razón para quedarse, además de que es el Charizard más fuerte de aquí. Nadie podría ganarle ni aunque lo deseara".

"Bien, en ese caso envíalo. Estaré en Pueblo Paleta un buen tiempo" dijo feliz de ayudar a su Pokemon, mas feliz por que él este a su lado.

"No. Debes enviarme su Pokeball, será mas rápido y no creo que tenga ganas de volar a Kanto, ya te dije que esta muy grave" Esto en verdad preocupo a Ash, si su Charizard no quisiera volar, era demasiado grave. Sin titubear envío la Pokeball vacía por el transportador. Lisa desapareció de pantalla, en un par de minutos regreso regresando la Pokeball a su dueño. "Bien Ash. Ahora te dejo a cargo a Charizard."

"¡Claro! ¡Lo cuidare muy bien!"

"Se que solo tu puedes recuperarlo de su depresión. Nos vemos" diciendo esto desapareció Lisa. Feliz de tener a su Pokemon de vuelta regreso afuera para ver que todos lo estaban esperando.

"Bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Brock. Curioso de la expresión de felicidad aumentada del entrenador.

"Digamos que este día se volvió aun mas perfecto" sin decir mas lanzo la Pokeball al campo revelando a un enorme dragón naranja cruzado de brazos y sentado en la hierva. "¡Chari…!" Ash no termino la palabra, ya que fue inmediatamente incinerado por el lanzallamas del dragón. Del fuego se revelo a Ash todo incinerado. "¡Yo también te extrañe!" dijo tosiendo humo.

"¡Pika!"

"¡Bulba!"

"¡Scuar!"

"¡Pidgeot!"

Se escucho el grito de los otros cuatro veteranos presentes ante Charizard. Este miro un tanto aturdido. Sus otros compañeros de viaje estaban presentes también. Rápidamente olvido todo lo pasado con Charla. Su entrenador y sus amigos estaban presentes. El Pokemon a pesar de aparentar rudeza, por dentro no podía ser mas feliz.

"¡Grra!" Gruño alegre Charizard, dejando de lado su depresión y acto rudo. Los cinco Pokemon se lanzaron en un abrazo contra su entrenador, quien nuevamente había caído al piso, pero esta vez por todo el peso de los Pokemon.

"¡Chicos! ¡Yo también los extrañe! ¡Pero me están aplastando!" una vez de que todos se repusieron, ayudaron a su entrenador a levantarse. "¡Es genial estar todos juntos otra vez!" Pero por azares del destino, este no era el fin de las sorpresas. Ya que de la nada dos golpes botaron nuevamente a Ash. Atontado el entrenador se levanto. "¡Que sucedió!" grito, rápidamente noto que su gorra ya no estaba. "¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?"

"Pri.. ¡Pri!" se volteo a ver el sonido extraño para ver a un Pokemon peludo, tenia una nariz de puerco, y puños grandes, el tenia su gorra en la cabeza. Sin duda que esta situación era inconfundible.

"¡Primeape!" grito Ash olvidando su enfado por su broma. El Pokemon luchador salto le regreso la gorra y lo abrazo. "¡Wow! ¡Esto si fue inesperado!"

"Bien. En realidad Primeape lleva dos meses aquí. Anthony se retiro de la lucha como campeón, para evitar que Primeape perdiera sus habilidades de lucha decidió regresarlo a su entrenador, le tomo un tiempo pero logro llegar aquí". Explico el profesor.

"¡Increíble! Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijo antes?" pregunto Ash un tanto infeliz de que no le hayan avisado.

"Era una sorpresa para cuando regresaras luego de la competencia en Sinnoh, pero regresaste antes" continuo Tracey calmando a Ash. En ese instante llego Dawn, quien parecía estar mucho mejor, aunque un tanto despeinada.

"¡Wow! ¡Nunca he visto a esos Pokemon!" grito notando la cantidad grande de Pokemon extraños. "¿De que me perdí?" preguntando por la apariencia quemada de Ash, sin contar notando un par de golpes.

"De nada, tan solo del reencuentro mas accidentado en la historia del mundo Pokemon" comento Brock divertido ante la escena anterior.

"¡Y no me avisaron!" grito indignada.

"¡Naaa!" grito Tracey divertido, mientras escuchaba un curioso sonido. "Esto recién comienza" Brock y Samuel se rieron ante esto, quienes también notaban como el sonido crecía y crecía. Todos, incluyendo al entrenador miro como una estampida venia hacia el. "¡Es hora del siguiente round!"

En efecto. Una estampida de Pokemon venía hacia Ash, liderados por Bayleef, Torkoal, Heracross y Donphant. Pero habían muchos más detrás de ellos, de los que resaltaba un enorme Snorlax. Ash se congelo, esta vez eran demasiados.

"¡Chicos! ¡Yo también los extrañe! ¡Pero por favor!" No pudo alcanzar a defenderse, fue aplastado totalmente por todos sus Pokemon. Una cortina de humo se formo a su alrededor de la tierra levantada por la pelea de afecto entre sus Pokemon, los que miraban la escena se reían bastante fuerte, o por lo menos casi todos. Dawn estaba fascinada con todos los Pokemon de Ash.

"¡Wow! No puedo esperar cuando yo tenga esa cantidad de Pokemon" dijo admirada.

"Eso demuestro lo buen entrenador que es Ash y lo mucho que lo respetan sus Pokemon" dijo Tracey.

"Y lo mucho que lo quieren" agrego Brock divertido ante el festival de afecto ante sus ojos. Una vez que los Pokemon se calmaron, dejaron libre a Ash.

"Bien, llego la hora de que conozcan a sus nuevos amigos de la región Sinnoh" Como si fuera una señal preprogramada, Staraptor salto enfrente de Ash ante los otros Pokemon que miraban la escena atentos. "¡Vayan!" arrojo cuatro Pokeball mas.

"¡Iiinfer!"

"¡Terra!"

"¡Gib! ¡Gib!"

"¡Bubi!"

Infernape, Torterra, Gible y Buizel aparecieron en la escena junto a Staraptor, mirando a los Pokemon anteriores de Ash. Todos se miraron minuciosamente, estudiando a sus nuevos amigos, o más bien hermanos. Después de todo pasarían muchos tiempos juntos de aquí en adelante como parte de la nueva familia de Ash.

"Chicos, saluden a todos mis Pokemon. Sus nuevos amigos" anuncio Ash.

Pareció gracioso. Frente a cada Pokemon estaba su equivalente. Charizard frente a Infernape, Squirtle a Buizel, Bulbasaur a Torterra, Pidgeot a Staraptor, los únicos indiferentes eran Primeape y Gible, en medio a ellos observaba Pikachu. Luego se agregaron los otros Pokemon de Ash. El propio entrenador estaba incrédulo, ya que le costaba trabajo asimilar la cantidad de Pokemon que tenia. Una vez que el momento de apreciación termino, comenzaron a saludarse felizmente.

Era curioso ver a Pidgeot, Staraptor, Noctowl y Swellow volando en círculos reconociéndose. Los tipo fuego todos juntos, lo mas extraño era ver a Infernape desarrollar una competividad con Charazard, y este feliz lo aceptaba. Al parecer el Pokemon ya estaba tomando confianza desde que estuvo con Paul, era muy bueno. Luego estaban los tipo hierva. Torterra, Bayleef, Sceptile y Bulbasaur relacionarse. La misma rivalidad que entre los tipo fuego, se repetía con los tipo agua. Squirtle y Buizel luchaban con la mirada, mientras que Totodile bailaba feliz.

Dawn no se pudo aguantar.

"Profesor, ¿Cree que podrían mis Pokemon quedarse aquí mientras estemos en la casa de Ash?" pregunto la coordinadora. Sin duda que le gustaría que sus Pokemon convivieran con los de Ash. Ellos estaban más experimentados, podrían aprender mucho.

"¡Claro Dawn!" exclamo el profesor. "Mientras mas Pokemon de la región Sinnoh vea mejor" El profesor estaba fascinado con los especimenes que Ash había traído, y sin duda que Dawn podría ampliar mas el repertorio. Dawn no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, rápidamente saco a sus Pokemon. Al parecer un problema apareció inmediatamente. Donphan miro de mala gana a Mamoswine. Buneary salto inmediatamente hacia Pikachu, quien se escondió tras Charizard. Gracias a su aspecto intimidante, ella se alejo. Y el peor de todos fue Piplup, o mejor dicho Totodile. Para el Pokemon lagarto fue amor a primera vista. Se acerco saltando sonrojado, mientras Piplup daba un paso hacia atrás en miedo.

"Había olvidado que Totodile tiene un parecido muy grande a Brock" comento Ash desilusionado. Como si fuera una señal, Croagunk apareció dándole un pinchazo venenoso al, esta vez, inocente Brock.

"Croagunk… esta vez… no soy yo" comento el criador en el piso, doblándose por el dolor de ataque.

"¿Crooaak?" El Pokemon, en su expresión relajada miro alrededor para ver el intento de conquista de Totodile a Piplup. Encogiéndose de hombros, el Pokemon veneno volvió hacer su pinchazo en Totodile y lo comenzó a arrastrar lejos de Piplup, mientras que la pingüino estaba aterrada y regreso a su Pokeball.

"Sin duda que Totodile sabe hacer primeras impresiones" confeso Dawn divertida.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de ir a casa" anuncio Ash. "Ya quiero ver a mama" dijo feliz el entrenador pensando en toda la comida que estaría esperándolo. Brock no pudo contener su risa. "Espero que tenga la cena lista" Ante la palabra comida, Dawn se asqueo nuevamente. "¿Dawn?" pregunto.

"Creo que me quedare un poco mas… ve sin mi" dijo, para luego correr al baño nuevamente, su cara estaba cubierta de verde.

"Yo esperare a Dawn Ash. Estoy seguro que no puedes aguantar mas". Se notaba que el criador conocía al entrenador.

"¡Pikachu! ¿Quieres quedarte o venir conmigo?" pregunto Ash a su Pokemon, pensando que seria una oportunidad perfecta para enlazar con todos sus amigos. Por un momento Pikachu lo pensó, pero rápidamente lo desechó, estarían aquí un mes, podría estar con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiera mas adelante. Ahora también quería ver a la mama de Ash y a Mr. Mime.

"¡Pika!". Grito el ratón amarillo subiendo al hombro de su entrenador.

"¡Supongo que también quieres ver a mama! ¡Muchachos! ¡Volveré mañana! ¡Recuerden que debemos entrenar para el campeonato!" anuncio Ash decididamente. Todos sus Pokemon respondieron con un si en su idioma. "¡Nos vemos en casa Brock! ¡Adiós profesor! ¡Adiós Tracey! ¡Hasta mañana!" Rápidamente se fue de la reservación Pokemon.

"¿Crees que debimos decirle que hoy íbamos a cenar a su casa?" pregunto Tracey al profesor.

"Creo que Delia le dirá" respondió Samuel.

-x-

Ash caminaba aceleradamente hacia su casa, mientras pensaba en los felices sucesos de este día. Jamás espero reunirse nuevamente y esperanzadamente para siempre con sus amigos que había liberado. El tenerlos de vuelta era un regalo grandioso, es verdad que extrañaba aun a Butterfree y a Lapras, pero sabia que en donde estuvieran eran felices. Y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito inesperado de Pikachu, quien salto de su hombro.

"¡Pikachupi!" grito feliz el ratón eléctrico.

Sin duda que conocía el significado de eso en idioma humano, pero para corroborarlo busco hacia donde Pikachu corría. A un costado del camino estaba una pelirroja, apoyada contra un árbol con sus manos entre el árbol y su espalda. Mirado el atardecer, y moviendo su pie izquierdo, como si estuviera pensando en una canción. El corazón de Ash salto.

"¡Pikachupi!" grito nuevamente el ratón, esta vez agarrando la atención de la pelirroja. Esta miro extrañada y se sorprendió notablemente al ver al ratón eléctrico correr hacia ella. Pikachu salto y ella lo agarro en el aire dándole un gran abrazo.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Espera, eso significa que…" Ante la última realización, la pelirroja miro en la dirección que Pikachu había venido, para encontrarse con Ash. Ahí, paralizado observándola, su corazón salto. Sus ojos se encontraron. Por un momento ninguno sabía que hacer, tan solo se quedaron ahí, como idiotas viéndose, a tal grado que la pelirroja soltó a Pikachu de su abrazo, y este logro aterrizar de pie en el suelo.

"¡Ash!" grito la pelirroja corriendo hacia el entrenador. Seguido de esto lo abrazo fuertemente por los hombros.

Si antes su corazón dio un salto, en este momento pensaba que le iba a dar un infarto. La pelirroja lo abrazaba fuertemente. Pero Ash estaba quieto sin poder responder. Durante los meses pasados se habían estado acostumbrando a su relación a larga distancia por medio de Pokegear o videotelefóno. Le costo bastante trabajo acostumbrarse a ese nuevo nivel de relación, pero afianzada por la ya amistad que tenían fue bastante fácil de superar. Pero esto era todo un nuevo nivel. El contacto físico.

Sin duda que Ash recordaba con lujo de detalle los sueños que tenia de la pelirroja. Aquellos recordando el pico de la doncella, o los momentos en el que tuvieron algún contacto físico, como antes de la torre Pokemon por miedo a perderse en la niebla, cada vez que ella se aferraba a su brazo cuando veía un Pokemon insecto o algo tan simple como un roce de hombros. Tan solo eso le bastaba para sentir una pelea de Pokemon en su estomago. Pero esto era un abrazo.

La pelirroja por un momento se perdió en el abrazo, sintiendo fuertemente el aroma del entrenador, o el tacto de su piel. Era sin duda una experiencia maravillosa, luego noto algo muy importante. Ash no regresaba el abrazo. Ella se avergonzó. Sabia que para Ash esto era totalmente nuevo, claro que para ella también, pero por ser una romántica desesperada esto le daba mucha facilidad.

"Lo siento Ash, yo…" Sintiéndose muy mal, lentamente comenzó a separarse del abrazo, pero antes de que pudiera quitar los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ash. El entrenador respondió rápidamente rodeándola con sus brazos también y aproximando el contacto de ambos. La pelirroja quedo sorprendida ante esa acción improvista del entrenador, y no pudo terminar de hablar.

Sus cabezas estaban juntas lado a lado. Sus mejillas chocaban, dejando sus bocas y narices a milímetros de sus oídos. Se podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de ambos.

"Misty" susurro Ash con tal cariño en su tono de voz que hizo el interior de Misty vibrar. Ash por su parte estaba memorizando todo esta sensación en su memoria permanentemente. Su olor. Su tacto. La sensación de su pelo contra el de el y su gorra. Cada mínimo detalle era de lo más importante.

"¿Pi?" Era el único sonido que emitió Pikachu ante la rara escena frente a él. Al ser su primer Pokemon, había acompañado a Ash desde el inicio, viendo cada momento que él tuvo junto a Misty. Ninguno se acercaba remotamente a algo como esto. Jamás se habían abrazado y ningún contacto físico fue creado entre ellos, salvo en ocasiones especiales, como el miedo a los Pokemon insecto de Misty. ¿De que se había perdido? "¿Pika?".

El abrazo duro un par de minutos mas, ambos terminando de memorizar todas las sensaciones que daba.

"Per-perdón" se disculpo Ash separándose del abrazo avergonzado.

"No-no hay problema, yo lo inicie de todos modos" se disculpo Misty igualmente avergonzada.

"¿Pika?".

"No tienes que disculparte, m-me-me gusto" confeso Ash sonrojándose.

"Pues a mi también" respondió Misty. Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio a los ojos. Era primera vez que estaban así. "Es decir, técnicamente no hay nada de que avergonzarse" agrego la pelirroja.

"¡¿Pika?"

"Si… ti-tienes razón" Ambos sonrieron avergonzados, logrando calmar los nervios de ambos. "¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?" le pregunto a la pelirroja "Pensé que llegarías mañana" comento el entrenador, pero rápidamente arrepintiéndose. "No es que me moleste, de hecho me encanta que estés aquí, es solo que no esperaba verte hoy"

"Bueno, quise adelantarme y darte una sorpresa. Después de todo Daisy se encargara del gimnasio de aquí en adelante" comento Misty con un tono de inocencia, que Ash capto inmediatamente.

"¡¿Pika?"

"Misty. ¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?" pregunto Ash tratando de no hacerse ilusiones. Sin duda que las palabras tenían un sentido muy grande para el entrenador.

"Si te refieres a que Daisy descubrió su amor a las batallas Pokemon gracias a los concursos y que la entrene todo este tiempo para que pudiera seguir ella con el gimnasio y poder acompañarte en tu viaje, entonces si" explico divertida disfrutando ante el cambio expresión de Ash. Lo siguiente fue lo que no espero. Ash la brazo fuertemente por segunda vez en el día.

"¡Es grandioso Misty!" grito mientras Misty respondía al abrazo. "No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe"

"Yo también Ash… yo también"

"¡¿Piiiiikaaaa?" Un destello eléctrico proveniente de Pikachu, rodeo tanto al entrenador como a la ex líder de gimnasio. Ambos gritaron ante la descarga eléctrica y cayeron al suelo para ver al ratón eléctrico furioso ante ellos. "¡Pika pika chupi pika pikapi chupika pika pikachupi pika chu chuu!" gritaba alterado el Pokemon eléctrico mientras movía sus pequeñas patas de un lado a otro, y al parecer Ash era el único quien podía entenderle.

"¿Qué le pasa a Pikachu?" pregunto Misty mientras Ash le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Es que no entiende lo que pasa entre nosotros" explico un tanto apenado.

"No me digas que no le has dicho" comento Misty sorprendida.

"Creía que habíamos acordado decirle a todos cuanto estuviéramos juntos" respondió Ash sencillamente.

"Pero no espere que lo guardaras de Pikachu" agrego aun mas sorprendida. "Siempre creí que le contabas todos tus secretos a Pikachu". Sin duda que esa noticia no se la esperaba la pelirroja. Antes de que Ash pudiera contestar, ambos notaron como de las mejillas de Pikachu salían chispas, preparándose para un nuevo ataque eléctrico contra ellos.

"¡Espera! Ya te digo. Tan solo cálmate" pidió Ash antes de que fuera electrificado otra vez. "Sabia que faltaba algo. Me quemaron. Me golpearon. Faltaba que me electrocutaran" dijo un tanto molesto el entrenador. "Bien Pikachu, lo que pasa es que Misty y yo… somos novios" dijo esto ultimo sonrojada. Misty también lo imito.

"¿Pi?" pestaño incrédulo el Pokemon eléctrico. "¡Pika!" Seguido el ratón salto a los brazos de Ash y Misty, para luego saltar de hombro en hombro de los dos. Sin duda que el ratón eléctrico era feliz.

"¿Cómo que al fin?" pregunto Ash dudoso ante ese ultimo 'Pika'.

"Pika Piiikachuuu chuu" respondió demostrando en su lenguaje corporal que era lo mas obvio del mundo, y al parecer hasta Misty entendió esto. Ambos se sonrojaron aun más fuerte que antes.

"Bien…" murmuro un tanto inseguro y apenado. "Pero quisiera que lo guardaras en secreto hasta que se los digamos a todos". Pidió Ash, a lo que Pikachu respondió con una mirada astuta. Tanto Ash como Misty tragaron.

"Pika… Pikachupika chuu" dijo manteniendo su postura astuta. Ash abrió los ojos como platos, la pelirroja miro un tanto aturdida. Fuera lo que fuera que Pikachu decía, no era para nada bueno.

"¡¿Cómo que no puedes?" grito horrorizado el entrenador.

"Pika Piiiikaaa Chuuu Pika Pika Chuu Pika" La cara de Ash se puso pálida, y hasta Misty se preocupo.

"¿Qué dijo Pikachu?" En una parte en el interior de la pelirroja sabia que no le gustaría esa respuesta.

"Di-dijo que… Brock le da Ketchup a cambio de que lo mantenga informado" anuncio Ash y un chillido de furia vino de Misty, a lo que Ash secundo. "Soy tu entrenador Pikachu, no puedes hacerme eso"

"Pika Chuu Pika Piiika" Ahora Pikachu extendió su pata.

"¡¿Qué guardaras silencio si te doy Ketchup?" grito Ash enfadado. "¡Jamás!" cerro los ojos con fuerza negando, al abrirlos noto que Pikachu ya había reanudado su camino hacia su casa. "¡Esta bien!" grito, el Pokemon dio vuelta y espero. "Te daré una botella de Ketchup".

"Pi" negó con la cabeza.

"¿Aun quieres mas? ¿Estas loco?" pregunto exaltado. Pikachu siguió su camino. "¡Bien! ¡Dos botellas!" El Pokemon siguió caminando. "¡Tres!" grito aun más fuerte, pero Pikachu seguía. "errr… ¡Te daré cinco y es mi ultima oferta!" grito aun mas enfadado. Pikachu se acerco nuevamente a Ash, este suspiro de alivio, al parecer acepto la oferta.

"Pika" El ratón ahora mostró sus patas de arriba, cada una con sus tres pequeñas garras.

"¡¿Qué Brock te ofreció seis?" grito mas y mas enfadado. Pero al parecer sabía que no podía ganar. "Bien, te daré las seis" Pikachu volvió a negar con su cabeza. "¿Quieres mas?"

"Pi Pika" agrego astutamente.

"¡Dos mas!" grito ahora, su bolsillo al parecer iba a sufrir después de esto. "Esta bien, te daré las ocho botellas de Ketchup" dijo enfadado. "Pequeño ratón desagra…" no alcanzo a terminar ya que Pikachu le mostraba sorprendente su Pokegear, y en pantalla se mostraba la cara pixeleada de May. "¿Pero que…?"

"Pika…" contesto con una mirada sombría.

"¿Cómo que cuidado con lo que digo?" pregunto sorprendido ante la rapidez de Pikachu. El Pokegear estaba listo para llamar. "¿Vas a llamar a May para decirle? ¡Pero ella le dirá a todo el mundo!" su momento de horror se paso y una sonrisa siniestra paso por la cara de Ash. "May no te entiende… no podrías decirle" comento astutamente Ash.

Misty simplemente pestañaba ante la conversación tan extraña. Ash era el único que podía hablar tan fluidamente con un Pokemon, por otro lado estaba tan enojada con el ratón y más que nada con Brock. "_¡Nada en este mundo te salvara!_"

"¿Pika? Pikachu pika" agrego Pikachu en el mismo tono sombrío que Ash.

"¿Qué Blaziken te entendería?" pregunto flaqueando. Al parecer su ratón tenia las de ganar. "¡Deja de…!" no pudo seguir. Pikachu había presionado el botón de llamado. "_¿Un ratón puede manejar un Pokegear sin ayuda?_" pensó un tanto perturbado, recordando su propia incapacidad de operarlo. "¡Esta bien!" grito Ash intentando para a Pikachu y quitarle el Pokegear, este lo eludió muy fácilmente. "_¿Tenia que entrenarlo tan bien?_" Ash se paro al escuchar la voz de May hablando.

"¿Ash? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?" se escuchaba en voz baja.

"¡Bien Pikachu! ¡Tú ganas! Pero cuelga de una vez" suplico ya derrotado.

"¡Pika chu chu!" reclamo, por un momento titubeo Ash, pero esta era una batalla que no podría ganar.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Te daré nueve botellas de Ketchup!" grito ya de rodillas ante el Pokemon. "Pero dame el Pokegear" El Pokemon, que noto que ya derroto a su entrenador, felizmente le entrego el Pokegear de vuelta. Torpemente se dirigió a la voz del otro lado. "Lo siento May, me equivoque" diciendo esto y sin darle oportunidad de responder colgó. "Tu ganas Pikachu"

Mientra tanto la conciencia de Misty estaba en una lucha interna. Una parte de ella estaba tan furiosa con Pikachu por chantajear de tal manera su relación, y la otra estaba casi muerta de risa sobre la derrota de Ash, aunque no parecía correcto, después de todo era su novio. Para no estar de acuerdo con ninguno guardo silencio y se enfoco en su enojo a Brock.

"¡Pikaaa!" anuncio el Pokemon feliz.

"Bien, vamos a comprar ahora tu Ketchup" dijo ya resignado. No tenia ganas de pelear contra nadie. "¿Vienes Misty? Debemos ir rápido o cerraran" interrumpió Ash los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

"Si, vamos" dijo volviendo sus pensamientos de las posibles muertes de Brock en su cabeza. El par de jóvenes y Pikachu comenzaron a caminar ahora en dirección a la tienda. "A todo esto, ¿Dónde están Brock y Dawn?" pronunciando el nombre del criador con enojo inconciente.

"Dawn estaba mareada por el viaje, así que tuvo que quedarse en el laboratorio en el baño y Brock se quedo para guiarla a casa" explico Ash confundiendo aun mas a Misty.

"¿Mareada? Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué fuiste directo al laboratorio? Siempre pasas primero donde tu mama y luego a ver a tus Pokemon" pregunto bastante curiosa de las lecciones de Ash.

"Por la misma razón por la que Dawn se mareo en el viaje" explico Ash. "Digamos que nos topamos con un viejo amigo y nos dio un aventón" dijo disfrutando la expresión de perplejidad de Misty. Como ya lo había admitido, para Ash, Misty era hermosa.

"¿Viejo amigo? ¿Esta Charizard?" pregunto sorprendida.

"No, si, pero casi. Quisiera que fuera sorpresa para mañana."

"¿Qué? ¡Decídete! Además que ni siquiera me has dicho de tus Pokemon nuevos. El ultimo que escuche era de Aipom" dijo un tanto enfadada. "¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo!" ordeno mientras codeaba el brazo del entrenador.

"¿No quieres que sea sorpresa?" pregunto fingiendo dolor por el golpe.

"¡No! ¡No me gustan las sorpresas! ¡Dímelo ahora Ketchum!" ordeno nuevamente, se notaba que estaba jugueteando.

"Bien… pero no te diré mis nuevos Pokemon." Dijo decidido. "Fue Pidgeot, decidió regresar. Al parecer los Pidgey y Pidgeotto ya son autosuficientes" explico Ash. "Luego fui a dejar a Pidgeot al laboratorio personalmente y me encontré con Squirtle y Primeape. Finalmente Lisa llamo del valle Charizifico. Al parecer hubo problemas entre Charla y Charizard, lo mejor para él era regresar conmigo, además de que ya era el Charizard mas fuerte" dijo orgulloso.

"Entonces… ¿Todos están contigo?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Si… bueno… salvo por Butterfree, Lapras y Gliscor" comento con tristeza. Ante el último nombre, la pelirroja lo miro perpleja.

"¿Gliscor? ¿Qué Pokemon es ese?" pregunto.

"Es la evolución de Gligar, a quien capture en la región Sinnoh" dijo con tono amargo. Misty recordó algo para animarlo. No le gustaba ver a Ash deprimido y siempre trataría de hacerlo feliz.

"¿Tenias un Gligar? No me digas que te disfrazaste del Hombre-Gligar" comento divertida, recordando a aquel héroe de Johto. Ash se comenzó a reír inmediatamente imaginándose en ese traje.

"No, pero ahora que lo dices… ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?" se pregunto divertido. Mientras Misty lo codeo nuevamente. Ambos se comenzaron a reír, ante la imagen mental con el disfraz. La risa poco a poco se detuvo hasta que se mantuvo en un silencio cómodo. Paso a paso se acercaron a la tienda y compraron las nueve botellas de Ketchup a las que Pikachu miro con felicidad. Para que nadie las notara las guardo en su mochila.

Ahora estaban de camino de vuelta a la casa de Ash. Ambos seguían con ese silencio cómodo. Pero algo curioso paso, durante algunos momentos sus manos se rozaban, por la cercanía en la que ambos caminaban. Tanto Ash como Misty se miraban avergonzados y luego apartaban la mirada. Pero llego un momento en que aun con la mirada apartada y sonrojándose buscaron la mano del otro torpemente. Hasta que finalmente y lentamente las entrelazaron, cada dedo entre otro muy cuidadosamente. Ambos estaban avergonzados de mirarse, pero estaban con una sonrisa.

Era un contacto tan suave y calido, que al mismo tiempo era tan cómodo. Ash sintió algo mucho mayor en aquellos sueños, sin duda que ahora podría diferenciar al sueño de la realidad. Misty se veía increíblemente tranquila también, como si esto hubiera creado un nuevo nexo entre ambos. Ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que Misty se aventuro en algo que noto recién.

"Creciste" dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

"¿Eh?" pestaño Ash para mirarla, sin romper el contacto con sus manos.

"Creciste. Ahora estas de mi estatura" repitió Misty.

"Si, tienes razón" comento Ash, quien tampoco lo había notado. "Fue bastante oportuno. Hubiera sido vergonzoso para ti tener un novio mas bajo que tu" comento un tanto apenado. Ash abrió los ojos ante la respuesta de la pelirroja. Misty apretó su mano en forma tranquilizadora.

"No me importa tu estatura. Lo importante es que eres tu" confeso Misty sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Ash se sonrojo y sonrío, para luego responder también apretando la mano de Misty afectuosamente. El cielo ya era oscuro.

Esto duro hasta que llegaran a al casa, donde unos metros antes podían escuchar a Brock discutir con Mr. Mime. Antes de entrar, para su desagrado, soltaron sus manos y entraron a la casa.

"Mama… llegamos" anuncio Ash entrando junto a Misty.

"¡Ash! ¿Dónde estabas? Brock dijo que tu habías venido antes que ellos y Misty no aparece" dijo su madre preocupada.

"Es que me encontré con Misty en el camino, nos quedamos hablando y luego a Pikachu le dieron ganas de tener Ketchup" Ash explico señalando al raton quien ya estaba junto a una botella, bebiendo muy feliz.

"Bien" se tranquilizo su madre. "La cena estará lista en unos minutos. Tracey y el Profesor Oak vienen a cenar" Ante esto, tanto Ash como Misty abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. Mientras que su madre regreso a la cocina.

"Parece que el momento llego" dijo Ash un tanto nervioso. Este era un claro momento para revelar la noticia. Aunque después llegaran May y los otros, era poco probable que todos cenaran en compañía de Tracey y el profesor. Y también se ahorraban los gritos de May. Era bastante conveniente.

"Si. Se aproxima el momento" repitió Misty también nerviosa.

"¡Ya te dije Mr. Mime! ¡Yo ayudare a la Sra. Ketchum a hacer la comida! ¡Tu puedes poner la mesa!" se quejo el criador con el Pokemon domestico de su madre. Luego el criador noto la presencia de Ash y Misty. "¡Misty! La Sra. Ketchum nos dijo que te estabas quedando aquí, me alegra verte otra vez" dijo un tanto difícilmente mientras peleaba contra el Pokemon.

"¡Hola Brock!" fingió Misty. Afortunadamente la terrible actuación de Misty fue opacada por la lucha entre ambos.

"Oye, Brock. ¿Dónde esta Dawn? Ella aun no conoce a Misty" dijo el entrenador notando la ausencia de la coordinadora.

"Ah… ella llego a dormir, para recuperarse del mareo. Debería estar por despertar" explico el criador. "¡Ya te dije! ¡Yo ayudare a la Sra. Ketchum!"

"¡Mime! ¡Mime!" respondió el Pokemon desafiadoramente.

"¿Ellos siempre actúan así?" dijo una tercera voz. Que asusto tanto a Ash como a Misty. El duo miro a sus espaldas para ver a Dawn, quien ya se veía mucho mejor.

"Por lo general si" respondió Misty mirando a la joven desconocida. Esta al notar a Misty comenzó a observarla de pies a cabeza detenidamente, una y otra vez. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto un tanto incomoda ante la atención de la coordinadora.

"Te me haces familiar. Te he visto en otro lugar…. Tu…" Dawn estaba pensando en donde la había visto, hasta que por fin dio en el clavo. "¡Tu eres la misma que sale en el señuelo que Ash nunca me deja tocar! ¡Misty!" grito la coordinadora. Tanto Ash se sonrojo ante esa declaración, que por suerte Dawn no noto. "Y también la dueña de esta lindura" Ahí la pelirroja noto que Azurril estaba en sus brazos durmiendo.

"Así es. Soy Misty, ex líder de gimnasio Celeste, entrenadora de Pokemon de agua" confeso la pelirroja y de buena gana recibiendo a Azurril. "Y tu debes ser Dawn, la coordinadora Pokemon de la que Ash me hablo". Dawn asintió. "¿Es verdad que tu primer Pokemon fue uno tipo agua?" pregunto curiosa por conocer las especies de Sinnoh de este elemento.

"Si. Aquí esta" inmediatamente saco a Piplup. "Mira Piplup. Ella es Misty. Se especializa en Pokemon de tu tipo" indico la coordinadora.

"¿Pip?" pregunto sorprendido.

"¡Que lindo!" grito Misty al ver el Pokemon y darle un abrazo. Lamentablemente la conversación fue interrumpida por la continua discusión de Brock y Mr. Mime. "Creo que esto ya esta durando demasiado" se quejo la pelirroja, lista para atacar.

"Seria oportuno que Croagunk" dijo Dawn. "Se que no es su tipo de problemas, pero seria lo ideal" Al parecer el Pokemon escucho lo dicho por la coordinadora porque en un destello proveniente del cinturón de Brock apareció aun lado de Dawn el Pokemon.

"Crooaak"

"Eso es perfecto" dijo Ash maliciosamente. Misty miraba con un leve escalofrío al Pokemon. "¿Crees que puedas calmar un poco a Brock? Esta un poco exaltado" pidió Ash. El Pokemon lentamente asintió y camino hacia Brock.

"¿Qué hace ese Pokemon?" pregunto Misty un tanto dudosa.

"El es Croagunk. El es quien se encarga de mantener a línea a Brock mientras tu y Max no están. Solo observa" Explico Ash, Misty lo miro extrañada, para luego mirar lo que iba hacer el sapo venenoso. Lentamente se acerco hacia el criador, pasando inadvertido en la pelea de ambos. Una de sus patas delanteras comenzó a brillar de color púrpura y rápidamente golpeo a Brock aun costado.

"¡Ajajay! ¡Ahí no mujer que traes puñal!" grito Brock mientras le daba un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo para luego caer al suelo. Luego lo tomo del pie y lo comenzó a arrastrar lentamente hacia donde estaban Ash, Misty y Dawn. Mr. Mime por fin podía seguir con sus deberes tranquilamente

"¡Wow! ¡Ese es mi tipo de Pokemon!" dijo admirada Misty, luego se agacho para quedar frente a frente al Pokemon. "¡Chócala!" La mano y la pata de ambos chocaron en señal de amistad. Luego de eso se acerco a su Pokeball y regreso. "Sin duda que sabe hacer su trabajo" Ash simplemente sonrío. Luego de esto esperaron a que llegara la cena.

-x-

Ahora todos estaban juntos cenando. Misty y Ash estaban sentados juntos, y tras cada bocado se veían, se sentían muy nerviosos por lo que iban hacer ahora. Pero si no lo hacían no iba a ver otra oportunidad. Al parecer Delia noto el extraño silencio de Ash, después de todo el siempre tenia la costumbre de contar todo sobre sus viajes mientras cenaba, además de que no estaba comiendo.

"¿Ash?" interrumpió el silencio la Sra. Ketchum. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto. Tanto Ash como Misty tragaron aire. Esa sin duda era la señal que estaban esperando para dar inicio. "No has comido casi nada".

"Bueno. Hay algo que-que quiero anunciar" tartamudeo muy nervioso. Todos dejaron de comer y lo miraron atentos. Misty lo codeo. "d-digo, hay algo que queremos anunciar" agrego. Brock para bajar rápido la comida, bebió un poco de agua. "B-bueno… Misty y yo…" inicio pero no pudo, dio un suspiro para seguir, pero agradecidamente interrumpió Misty.

"Somos novios" termino rápidamente la pelirroja, creando reacciones inmediatas.

Brock escupió el agua sobre Tracey, quien estaba enfrente.

"Mi hijo esta creciendo" fue lo que Delia dijo orgullosa.

Tanto el profesor, como Dawn felicitaron a ambos. También lo hizo Tracey una vez que se limpio.

Brock fue el ultimo en reaccionar.

"¡Sabia que este día llegaría!" grito el criador en tono acusador. "Ahora díganme, ¿desde cuando?" pregunto curioso. Todos también estaban igualmente curiosos, aunque apostaban que hubiera sido hoy, después de todo hoy se vieron desde hace tiempo.

"En realidad desde hace algunos meses" contento aun apenado Ash. Era una respuesta inesperada, casi a todos.

"¡Lo sabia!" grito Brock. "Fue ese día, ¿Verdad? Cuando estabas como zombie" comento el criador con una sonrisa satisfecha ante el sonrojo de Ash. "Debieron verlo, parecía un Magikarp fuera del agua" dijo riéndose, mientras Ash se avergonzaba aun mas. "pero…" esta vez la mirada de Brock cayo en Pikachu. "¡Prometiste que me avisarías cuando pasaría! ¡Te di dos botellas de Ketchup!" grito Brock.

"¿Dos botellas?" repitió Ash. "¡Pikachu! ¡Me dijiste que eran seis!" El Pokemon estaba acorralado, entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer, tomo a Azurril y se oculto tras él. "¿Ocultarte tras un Pokemon bebe? Eso es bajo…" cuestiono.

"No te preocupes por el Ash" dijo Misty con su voz sombría, por fondo se podía ver que estaba que ardía de furia. "Concentrarte en el blanco que tienes disponible." Anuncio. Brock comenzó a sudar frío. "Descuida, esto solo te dolerá mucho" comento mientras aparecía su mazo.

"Oye… Tracey" susurro Dawn. "¿De donde saco ese mazo?" pregunto curiosa.

"Si lo averiguas, me avisas" respondió el observador.

"Misty, se que quieres golpearlo, pero, ¿Me podrías prestar el mazo antes?" preguntó Ash un tanto esperanzado y en el mismo tono de furia que Misty. Mirando de la misma manera a Brock.

"No te preocupes… tengo otro" diciendo esto apareció un segundo mazo en su otra mano.

"Hay dios" suplico Brock

**Continua en…  
**_**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite**_

**-x-x-**

**Bonus: **

**[[Esta sección contiene escenas que pueden ser no aptas para todo público]]  
****[[Se recomienda discreción]]**

Cuando el Equipo Rocket se aventura en una misión para capturar a Pikachu,  
No esperan menos que un gran éxito.

Es un equipo elite altamente entrenado.  
Y una debilidad alta ante Impactruenos.

_¡Pikachu!_

Se creen invencibles.  
Pero pronto se dan cuenta de que no lo son…

_¡Boom!_

… o tal vez lo son un poco.

Frente al terreno variado de sus viajes.  
Y la fallida ingeniería felina de un Meowth parlante  
Además de la falta de presupuesto y carencia de seguro medico  
Rápidamente exponen su debilidad y distracción,  
Poniéndose ellos mismo ante ataques implacables  
De Pokemon muy bien entrenados.  
Su perseverancia es puesta a prueba.  
Su entrenamiento es cuestionado.

En un intento desesperado por atrapar al roedor eléctrico mas poderoso,  
Y complacer a su jefe.  
Lo que suponía ser un mero reto,  
Se dispara como Donphan fuera de control  
Y se convente en una lucha de sobrevivencia

En:

_**Sobreviví  
**__**Team Rocket**_

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**Bien por la idea del Epilogo, esto esta dedicado a Mud-Chan. Originalmente este iba a ser un Oneshot que iba a unir a "Realizacion" con "Sinnoh: Camino a la elite", pero decidi dividirlo a la mitad (asi es, no esta completo) y trasformarlo en un epilogo para Realizacion y continuacion como prologo para Sinnoh: Camino a la elite. No creo que lo actualice pronto, pero queria publicar el primer encuentro entre Ash y Misty desde entonces. Pense que seria divertido.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los Reviews y espero muchos mas, mientras tranto llega la secuela disfruten de Realizando Sueños, que va a seguir dentro de poco. Tal vez en un par de dias este la actualizacion. a todo esto un detalle que olvide para la nueva generacion seria un pokemon tipo Halcon, osea volador tipo Halcon. Hasta ahora hay solo cuervos, palomas, codornises, buitres, buos y otros... pero no hay halcones.... ¿Donde estan?**

**Bueno me despido y dejen Reviews!**

**PD: Espero que les haya gustado el Bonus, me dio la idea de la satira del Coyote de Cartoon Network, yo me mate de risa cuando lo vi la primera vez. Aunque en este ayuda imaginar la situacion estilo coyote XD**


End file.
